The Story of Rose Snape The Second Year
by Lexa-Jean-Ride
Summary: Rose, Harry, Hermione, Ron and all their friends (and enemies) are back for their second year at Hogwarts, but something else is lurking in the halls of Hogwarts this year. Stephanie and Harry recieve a visit from a house elf who tells them not to return to school and out of all the things Stephanie expected to find this year secrets from her past wasn't one of them...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my second story. Who hoo! Well actually I decided to re write this story and try to improve it, only the first few chapters that I've written thoug. I hope you enjoy so please read and review.**

I sat in front of my Dressing table and mirror staring a note that I had received last Christmas, it has been puzzling me ever since the first time I read it. It has been the source of my nightmares for months and even after all this time I am no closer to finding out what it means. When I arrived home from Hogwarts I asked my Mum about the necklace she had given me when I was young, but she wouldn't tell me anything except what I already knew. So I gave up asking, for now at least.

Anyway, my holiday has been terrible and I really don't think it's going to get any better; because my Father caught me giving a letter to an owl after writing a reply to one of Hermione's letters. He gave me a beating, during which he broke my nose and gave me a black eye. He also out a padlock on my window so that no owls could deliver letters to me.

I sighed and was about to stand up and go downstairs to get a drink when a pop caught my attention. I turned around and saw a small almost scrawny creature with large ears and a pointy nose standing in front of my bed. He was wearing what looked like a dirty old pillow slip with a neck line cut out of it so it was able to fit over his head.

'Who are you?' I asked cautiously.

'Dobby the house elf.' He replied politely.

'Nice to meet you Dobby, but um... Why are you here?'

'Dobby came to warn Stephanie Partridge and tell her that she must not come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!'

'What? Why?' I asked shocked.

'Someone is going to make terrible things happen.'

'What terrible things? Who wants to make them happen?'

'Dobby-can't-say.' He replied through gritted teeth.

'Ok then.' I got up and sat on my bed patting a place next to me. 'Come and sit.' He stared at me with wide eyes.

'Stephanie Partridge has much in common with the great Harry Potter only they have ever asked Dobby to sit down.'

'You obviously haven't met many nice witches or Wizards.' I replied.

'No, I haven't.' He said then he shook his head. 'That was an awful thing to say.' He climbed up onto my chair then onto my dressing table where he grabbed my hair brush and started hitting himself in the head with it.

'No Dobby stop! Dobby stop! Stop it!' I pleaded and I pulled the brush out of his hands and sat it behind me.

'Dobby had to punish himself Miss, Dobby almost spoke ill of his family.' He explained as he wobbly got down off my dressing table and sat on the chair.

'Your family? Do you mean the family you work for?'

'Yes the one family Dobby is bound to serve forever. If they ever found out where Dobby has been...' He shuddered. 'But Dobby had to come, Dobby has to warn Stephanie Partridge and Harry Potter not to-'

'You told Harry not to come back to Hogwarts?' I asked shocked, he nodded. 'Are you mad? Harry needs Hogwarts just like Hogwarts needs Harry if something bad is going to happen.'

'No Dobby must protect Stephanie Partridge and Harry Potter!'

Then a thought hit me like a ton of bricks; Harry's famous so it makes sense that Dobby knows of him, but what about me? I'm not famous at all, so how does he know about me?

'Dobby how do you know about me?' I asked confused.

'Dobby was ordered not to tell you, Miss.'

'By who?' I asked, Dobby shook his head and refused to tell me. 'Please Dobby, I need to know.' The person that asked Dobby to tell me not to return to Hogwarts might be the same person that gave me the letter and the vile of liquid luck last year! 'Dobby tell me, this could be important. This could solve the mystery I've been thinking about for months.' He still refused.

'Stephanie can not go back to school this year.' He said defiantly.

'Dobby I have to, I hate it here and my Father hates me.' I said pointing to my black eye. Then as if to prove my point someone shouted from the lounge room.

'Stephanie you freak get down here!'

'See.' I said to Dobby then I raced downstairs to see what Father wanted. As I thought he was sitting on the lounge glaring at me as I came into the room.

'Your Mother wants to take you shopping for that freak show school of yours.' He sneered, I nodded then dashed upstairs to put my shoes on.

'I've got to go and no doubt you do to, so goodbye Dobby.' I said after I got my shoes on then I went back down the stairs and found Mum standing at the door. She beckoned me so I followed her outside and I had to stop myself from squealing. 'Ron!'

'Hey Steph, wow what happened to your eye?' He asked his grin turning into a slug frown.

'It doesn't matter.' Replied glancing at Mum who was looking at the blue car that was now parked in the driveway next to ours.

'Anyway this my Mum and Dad.' He introduced us to the red headed man and woman standing behind him.

'Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Weasley.' I smiled and shook hands with Mr Weasley before Mrs Weasley gave me a hug.

'It's nice to meet you Stephanie, Ron's told us all about you.' Mrs Weasley explained. Then they introduced themselves to my Mum and I took the opportunity to talk with Ron in private.

'Why are you guys here?' I asked.

'Well Hermione sent a letter to you from our house and your Mum got it and wrote back asking about how she wanted you to see your friends before you went back to Hogwarts. So Mum and Dad decided we would come pick you and your Mum up and take you shopping with us to Diagon Alley.' He replied smiling. 'By the way Harry and Hermione are back at our house with Fred, Gorge and Ginny.'

'Whose Ginny?'

'My younger sister, you'll meet her when we get home.'

'Ok.' The next thing I knew we were all getting into the Weasley car and driving down the road. However that didn't last long as the car left the road and took to the sky, I couldn't believe it we were in a flying car! 'How is this possible?' I asked amazed.

'Magic.' Ron replied.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the Weasley house or "the Burrow" as they called it I was amazed at the amount of magic that was in it; dishes were washing themselves, knitting was being done all by itself, there was a clock and there was a hand for each of the family members showing where they were. Then I was bombarded with hugs from Harry and Fred and Gorge came to say hi.

'Steph!' Harry exclaimed, we shared a hug and I dragged Ron into it.

'Guys, come meet my Mum.' I said and I introduced them. 'Mum these are my friends: Harry and Ron. Guys this is my Mum.'

'Nice to meet you Mrs Partridge.' Harry shook her hand.

'Great to meet you properly Mrs Partridge.' Ron smiled.

'It's wonderful to finally meet you two, Stephanie has told me so much about you.' Mum replied. Then Mum sat at the table and talked with Mrs Weasley while the boys showed me the rest of the house, it is huge! It has six floors! Ron reckons it not much, but I think it awesome.

While we were there I met Ron's younger sister Ginny, the youngest in the family and the only girl (other than Mrs Weasley). She seems nice, but she has a pretty big crush on Harry from what I've heard.

Soon we went to Diagon Alley by floo powder, Ron went first followed by Fred, then Gorge, then Harry went, but instead of saying Diagon Alley he said it too fast as said: 'Diagonelly.' Before we could do anything the green flames engulfed him and he disappeared. I went next despite Mums worrying about whether or not I end up in the right place, I assured her that I'd be alright then I took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

'Diagon Alley.' I said clearly the next thing I knew I was rolling out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. I stood up and brushed the soot of my clothes, Fred was laughing at me from a chair near one of the otherwise empty tables. 'Yeah, yeah very funny.' I rolled my eyes in good humour. Then I jumped back as my Mum rolled out of the fireplace, coughing and spluttering as I helped her up off the floor. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine sweetie, but I have to say that was the weirdest thing I have ever done.' She replied smiling. I laughed and shook my head.

'Trust me, the weirdness has only just begun.' When the rest of the group arrived we walked out into the crowded street and I watched Mums face as she looked around in awe.

We decided to go to Flourish and Blotts first and on the way there I spotted Harry, Hermione and Hagrid walking towards us.

'Hermione!' I called then Ron and I ran over to them.

'Steph!' Hermione hugged me tightly.

'Are you alright Harry?' Ron asked, Harry nodded. 'We hoped that you hadn't gone to far.' Then we all walked into the shop and I stared at the huge line up to the front counter, wondering what could possibly cause all this attention in a bookstore. I mean don't get me wrong I love reading, but you don't normally find bookstores so crowded like this!

'What's going on?' I asked confused.

'The author Gilderoy Lockheart is hear to sign copies of his new autobiography Magical Me.' Hermione replied excited.

'Right, anyway you've got to meet my Mum.' I said and I brought her over. 'Mum, this is my other friend, Hermione.'

'Great to meet you Hermione.' Mum smiled.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Partridge too Mrs Partridge.' Mione greeted. Then I looked around for Harry and Ron, I saw Harry was now standing at the front of the store with the guy I assumed was Gilderoy Lockheart who was posing while their picture was being taken. I could see Harry was uncomfortable and as I looked up I saw Malfoy watching jealously from the balcony. When Harry and Ron came back to stand with me Malfoy rushed to the stairs and glared at us.

'I'll bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?' Malfoy spat his name out as if it was vile. 'The famous Harry Potter can't even go to a bookstore without getting on the front page.'

'Watch it Malfoy.' I said stepping in front of Harry. 'Remember I still owe you for that flying practice from last year.' Draco growled and was about to pull his wand out from his pocket when a sliver snake with jewels green eyes came down on his shoulder.

'Now Draco play nicely.' Draco moved aside to reveal a man with long platinum blonde hair which was almost the same as Draco's. Then he turned and looked at Harry. 'Lucius Malfoy, Mr Potter.' He introduced himself and as they shook hands he pulled Harry forward and used what I now knew to be his walking stick to pull his hair aside and reveal his scar. 'Forgive me, your scar is legendary as of course is the wizard who gave it to you.' Harry glared at him and moved his head.

'Voldemort killed my parents; he was nothing more than a murderer.'

'You must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish.'

'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.' Hermione replied, then the older Malfoy turned his attention to her.

'You must be Miss Granger.' He glanced at Draco who nodded. 'Draco's told me all about you.'

'Well I should hope so, after all she is the brightest witch of her age.' I cut in. Draco stared at me shocked that I would speak back to his Father, but Lucius ignored me and looked to where Hermione's parents were.

'And your parents, muggles aren't they?' He asked. Hermione nodded.

'That's right, Mr Malfoy.' I replied. 'And great people they are too.'

'You of course must be Miss Partridge.'

'That is correct Mr Malfoy and I'm assuming Draco told you all about me and my dislike for stuck up people who think they're better than everyone else.' I said quirking and eye brow.

'Indeed.' Then he turned to look at Ron. 'Now let's see red hair, vacant expression, tatty second-hand book.' He said taking a book out of Ginny's cauldron. 'You must be the Weasleys.' Then Mr Weasley came forward and put his hands on Ginny's shoulders.

'Children, it's stuffy in here let's go outside.' He suggested.

'Well, well, well. Weasley Senior.'

'Lucius.'

'Busy time at the Ministry, Author, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime. Though by the state of this, I'd say not.' He said and he put the book back in Ginny's cauldron. 'What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?'

'We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy.' Mr Weasley replied.

'Clearly. Associating with muggles and I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work.' Then he and Draco left.


	3. Chapter 3

That night we returned home and Father was not pleased, so I went to bed without dinner and I have a bad feeling that Mum was forced to do the same.

Several slow weeks later we were once again standing on platform 9 3/4 about to board the train to Hogwarts, but before I did I asked Mum the same question I had been trying to get an answer to for months.

'Why did you give me the necklace with Rose written on it?' I asked. I noticed her face fall slightly, then brighten as she answered.

'Because I love you, now go on or you won't get a seat.' She encouraged. I sighed and bid her goodbye before boarding the train and finding Hermione in the same compartment that we first met in, but I noticed Harry and Ron weren't there. We waved to our parents as the train pulled out, but I was worried for he boys.

'Where do you think they are?' I asked. Hermione shrugged.

'I don't know, maybe they're just in another compartment.'

However that explanation was dismissed after we saw the Weasleys flying car flying beside the train and Harry having to be pulled back inside after falling out after the door came open.

'Look!' I gasped and Mione turned her attention to the window of the train whee we saw Harry dangling dangerously out the open door of the flying Weasley car.

'Oh my gosh!' Hermione and I kept our faces pressed to the window trying to get their attention once they we're both safely back in the car, or as safe as one can be with Ron's driving.

When the train stopped at Hogsmead station and we go out I saw Hagrid standing on the platform waiting for the first years like he did last year. I ran over as fast as my legs would go and hugged him around his waist as hard as I could. He laughed and hugged me back.

'Hagrid!' I grinned.

'Hello Stephanie, it's good to have you back.'

'It's good to be back.'

After that everyone except the first years were taken to the school by carriages that pulled themselves. Hermione and I shared a carriage with Neville and Seamus and we talked and laughed all the way to the castle, but I couldn't stop thinking about Harry and Ron.

My worrying only got worse when the boys were absent from the feast, but then the first years were sorted into their houses and I smiled as Ginny was put in Gryffindor. After her turn she came and sat with Mione and I and we watched the rest of the first years take turns to sit on the wooden stool that we had sat on a year before. When we got back to the common room Ron and Harry were there and Mione and I nearly flattened them with hugs.

'Are you guys alright? What happened?' Mione asked.

'Why we're you flying your Dads car instead of riding the train? You could have been killed!' I said shocked and confused.

'We're fine, but when we went to go through the gate on to platform 9 3/4 in Kings Cross it was closed and we couldn't get through, so we flew the car here, but we ended up crashing it into the whomping willow. Snape wanted us expelled, but McGonagall didn't, then we came up here.' Harry explained. Then I had a thought.

'Harry were you visited by a house elf?' I asked.

'Yeah, Dobby, how'd you know?'

'Because he visited me and told me not to come back to Hogwarts this year and he told me that he went to you and said the same thing. He told me someone had ordered him to tell me not to come to Hogwarts and he wouldn't say who.'

'Weird.'

We stayed up talking for a while then we went to bed, when I walked into the dorm I found my stuff next to my bed with Mabel waiting patiently for me. I got changed into my pyjamas and got underneath the blankets and started to fall asleep, I was eager to start classes again the next day.

Morning came around quickly and I got up with the rest girls in my dormitory, then got dressed and raced down into the common room and out the portrait hole. Before long I was standing eagerly in front of the Great Hall and we all went in for breakfast. I sat next to Ron while Harry and Hermione sat opposite us.

'It's feels great to be back.' I smiled, the others nodded. 'What do we have first?'

'Potions.' Ron slumped checking our schedule. 'With Slytherin.'

'As usual.' I remarked. 'Oh well, it might be fun.' I shrugged.

Unfortunately I was wrong. We went down to the dungeons and waited for Snape, I laughed as we talked about what we had done over the holidays. I was asked about my black eye, but I didn't tell them where I got it, after all something's really should stay privet. When Snape let us into the classroom it was evident that he was as grouchy as ever and no one felt like losing points on the first day so we all did as we were told and kept quiet.

'I want a roll of parchment on the swelling potion on my desk by Friday morning, class dismissed.' He said and we all vacated the classroom swiftly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Next we had Defence Against the Dark Arts and the boys were not impressed when we found out who our new teacher was.

'Lockhart!' Ron nearly shouted when Neville told us.

'He's teaching us?' Mione asked excited, Neville nodded. 'That's great.'

'Dumbledore's gone mental, Lockheart can't teach us.' Ron said.

'I agree.' Harry nodded.

'Why do you guys hate him so much?' I asked as we walked to the classroom.

'He dragged Harry up in front of everyone when we went to get our books from Flourish and Blotts at the start of the year and made him pose in a picture.'

'If you ask me he is a brilliant wizard, I've read all his books and he's done extraordinary things.'

'I just want to meet him and get it over with.' I replied as we entered the classroom. Hermione took the last seat at the front while Harry, Ron and I took the only three seats available at the back of the classroom and waited for Lockhart to show up. Ten minutes later he appeared at the top of the steps which lead to his upstairs office.

'Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, me.' He announced, I rolled my eyes. 'Gilderoy Lockhart.' He starting to walk down the stairs. 'Oder of Merlin, third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League.' He paused to admire a painting of himself painting a picture of himself before coming across the floor towards us. 'And five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award.'

'Not to mention modest.' I whispered, Ron, Harry and I snickered.

'But I'm not here to talk about that, I didn't get rid of the band and banshee by smiling at them.' He joked. We all stayed stone faced except for the some of the other gooey-eyed girls (like a certain Hermione Granger). Then Lockhart swiftly took out his wand and continued talking. 'But be warned, it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to Wizard kind.' He said and he tapped a cage next to him that had been covered by a purple cloak, which then shook from side to side. 'You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this very room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here, I on,y ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!' He shouted pulled the cloak off the cage to reveal:

'Cornish pixies?' Seamus asked laughingly as we observed the small cage full of blue creatures.

'Freshly caught cornish pixies.' Lockhart replied. Seamus and the majority of the class laughed. 'Laugh if you will Mr Finnigan, but cornish pixies can be very tricky little bliters. Let's see what you make of them.' He opened the cage and let the pixies free. The flew out and the class started screaming, Hermione even screamed and pushed all her stuff off the desk just to get away from them. I couldn't help but laugh, seeing the brightest witch of her age frightened of a bunch of pixies. I stood at the back of the classroom and watched laughing as everyone else ran around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get away from them, but that was until I saw two of them lift Neville up by his ears and then drop him so that his robes got stuck on the old chandelier. Then I went to where Mione, Harry and Ron were at the front of the classroom and tried to help.

'Get off me!' Mione yelled as a pixie was pulling her hair.

'Hold still.' Harry instructed then he whacked the pixie with a book and sent it flying away from us. I looked to Lockhart who was trying to do some sort of spell.

'Pesky pixie pestersobe!' However it didn't work and a pixie flew off with his wand. Then he ran up the stairs to his office and tried to stop a pixie from stealing one of his smaller paintings before it got away, then he stared down at us. 'I'll just let you nip the rest of them back into their cage.' He said then he ducted inside his office and slammed the door shut as quickly as he could.

'What are we going to do?' I asked and we all started slapping the pixies with nearby books until Hermione pulled out her wand and stood up.

'Imobulus!' She shouted and the pixies stopped, well it was more like they'd gone into slow motion. Then I realised Neville was still hanging from the chandelier.

'Why is it always me?' He asked. I shrugged, him and Seamus really did seem to always get into some sort of problem.

We managed to get Neville down in one piece and get all the pixies back in their cage, but one thing is for sure Gilderoy Lockhart is an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon we started writing our essays for Professor Snape, knowing that more homework was bound to come before Friday, so we figured it was best to get it out of the way. Well Mione and I did, we dragged the boys into it reminding them that they already had one detention for the flying car incident and they really don't need another one.

'I hate this, why should we have to it, I suck at potions.' Ron whined.

'Be quiet Ronald, potions is compulsory until sixth year.' Mione replied.

'Yeah Ron, only another four years to go.' I smirked. 'Anyway, when are you two supposed to be serving detention?'

'Friday.' Harry replied.

'Who with?'

'Lockhart.'

'Poor you, I'm doing it with Flitwick.' Ron replied.

'So your not doing it together?' Mione asked.

'No, I don't know why.' Harry answered.

That afternoon Harry went to do his detention with Lockhart and I went down to the lake. I walked along the shoreline until I found a weeping willow, I went and sat underneath it and the branches and leaves provided a curtain so that no one could see in and I couldn't really see out. Is was because that fact that meant I didn't see Malfoy until he came in.

'Partridge.' He said shocked.

'Malfoy?' I asked. 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same question, Mudblood.' He replied angrily. I sighed, he had called me that ever since we met and I still had no idea what it meant, so I just brushed it off.

'Right, I should be going anyway, see you around Malfoy.' I said then I slipped out and headed back up to the castle. To be perfectly honest I'm glad that I did; it's starting to get late and it turns out that Hermione was looking for me.

'Hey Mione, what's up?' I asked casually.

'Well Ron and I were just about to go to dinner in the Great Hall and I was wondering if you were coming?'

'Try and stop me.' I joked. Then the three of us left the common room and went down to dinner. However Harry never arrived and afterwards we went looking for him to make sure he was alright. When him found him he was coming back from his detention and he seemed frightened.

'What's wrong Harry?' I asked. He leaned against the wall and looked around confused.

'Did you hear it?' He asked.

'Hear what?' Ron asked.

'A voice.'

'Voice? What voice?' Hermione asked.

'I heard it first in Lockhart's office Nd then again just...' He paused and looked around. 'It's moving. I think it's going to kill.' He replied and he ran off down the hall.

'Kill?' Ron asked confused.

'Harry wait!' Mione called. We chased after him until he stopped at the end of a corridor then walked, I noticed there was a lot of water on the floor, I was about to mention it when we watched a line of spider going out a window, almost like they were running from something.

'Strange, I've never seen spiders act like that.' Harry said.

'I don't like spiders.' Ron whimpered.

I followed the trail of spider back to where it started and I saw a reflection in the water on the floor, I looked up at the wall and saw what had been written on it.

'Guys.' I nudged them. They looked at the reflection.

'What is that?' Ron asked. I directed their gaze to the writing on the wall.

'Enemies of the heir beware.' Hermione read. 'It's written in blood.'

I gasped as I saw Mrs Norris hanging stiffly from a torch holder. Several seconds later students started walking down the hall and we were boxed in, all of them staring first at the writing and Mrs Norris then at us. At the front was none other than Draco Malfoy.

'The Chamber of Secrets is open, enemies of the heir beware?' Malfoy read the writing on the wall. 'You'll be next mudbloods.' He sneered at Hermione. Then I heard the voice of Mr Filch as he pushed through the crowd until he reached the front and saw us.

'Potter, what are you...' He trailed off when he spotted Mrs Norris. 'You've murdered my cat.' Harry shook his head.

'No.'

'I'll kill ya.' Filch said grabbing his collar. 'I'll kill ya!' He yelled.

'Argus.' The voice of Professor Dumbledore stopped him. Then the students parted to allow the Headmaster through along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. 'Argus I-'. He stopped and stared at the blood writing on the wall. 'Everyone will return their dormitories immediately.' We all turned and were about to leave when he stopped us. 'Everyone except you four.' He said indicating to us.

Then the other students followed their prefects and returned to their common rooms while we waited to see what Dumbledore had to say. Then he looked to Mr Filch and explained what was wrong with Mrs Norris.

'She's not dead Argus, Mrs Norris has been petrified.'

'Ah thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there; I know exactly the counter-curse that could have spared her.' Lockhart boasted, earning a look from Dumbledore which caused him to keep quiet.

'But how she was petrified I cannot say.' Dumbledore sighed.

'Ask him.' Filch pointed to Harry. 'It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall.'

'It's not true Professor I swear, I didn't touch Mrs Norris.' Harry said.

'Rubbish!' Filch snapped.

'If I might Headmaster, perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.' Snape suggested. The four of us all stared in shock. Then Snape started to walk towards us. 'However the circumstances are suspicious, I for one do not recall seeing Potter at dinner.' He said as he stood in front of Harry.

'I'm afraid that's my doing Severus.' Snape turned to face Lockhart. 'You see Harry was helping me answer my fan mail.'

'That's why Hermione, Ron and I went looking for him Professor.' I said and Snape faced me. 'We just found him when he said...'

'When I said I wasn't hungry.' Harry finished. 'We were heading back to the Common Room when we found Mrs Norris.' Snape looked at Dumbledore.

'Innocent until proven guilty, Severus.' He said kindly.

'My cat has been petrified, I want to see some punishment!' Filch yelled.

'We will be able to cure her, Argus.' Dumbledore replied. 'As I understand it, Professor Sprout has a very healthy crop of mandrakes. When mature a potion will be made which will cure Mrs Norris and in the meantime I strongly recommend caution to all.'


	6. Chapter 6

The four of us returned to Gryffindor Tower not long after that and while the others stayed up a bit longer and talked I went straight to bed, hoping to get the day over with as quickly as possible and move on to tomorrow. However that night every time I closed my eyes the image of Mrs Norris and the wall would flash in my mind until I finally fell asleep.

DREAM

"What are you doing? Sending messages to those other creeps? No! I'll teach you to try and send secrets to those freaks!" Screams and crying echoed in my mind as I saw fists beating me. "Shut up you freak!" "I hope you're killed so I never have to see your hideous face again!"

"Stephanie Rose."

"She's beautiful, of course I'll take care of her."

"You filthy little mudblood!" "You'll be next mudbloods!" "Is it true what they said? That you went to save mudblood Granger and fainted at the sight of a troll?"

"Let her go Filch!"

"Get the stone!" "Kill him!"

'Stephanie Partridge must not go back to Hogwarts this year!"

"The Chamber of Secrets is open enemies of the heir beware."

"Potter killed my Mrs Norris!"

"I strongly recommend caution to all."

END DREAM

I woke up in a shaking mess, I was covered in cold sweat and I jumped violently as I felt something on my shoulder. I turned and saw Hermione staring at me concerned, she helped me out of bed and took me to Professor McGonagall who took me to Professor Dumbledore. We walked quickly through the corridors using the light from a lantern that Professor McGonagall had taken to see.

Several minutes later I was sitting in a chair in Dumbledore's office as Hermione explained what she had seen me do while I was asleep, then Dumbledore asked me to tell him what was wrong. I told him about the dreams and about my life at home, how my Father was cruel and how beat me and abused me. Afterward they gave me a calming draught and sent me back to bed, then the next day I was excused from classes and sent back to Dumbledore's office.

'Now Miss Partridge, Professor Snape is going to infiltrate your mind to try and see what you see in your dreams.' Dumbledore explained.

As much as I hated the idea I agreed to let him do it and prepared myself for what was to come. Snape entered the room and pulled out his wand, aiming it at me then spoke the word: 'legilimens'. Instantly my mind screamed out in pain and I relieved not only my dreams, but many moments from my past. Birthdays, Christmases, muggle school, the troll attack last year, the night we faced Quirrell and Voldemort. MThen it stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at Snape, he stared back at me before abruptly leaving the room.

'I didn't realise it would hurt so much.' I said holding my head.

'I must apologise for that Miss Partridge, you are welcome to help yourself to my sweets.' He said putting a bunch of different lollies on the table. 'I must go and see Professor Snape.' Then he got up and exited his office, leaving me alone. I waited for a while then When neither of the Professors returned I walked over to the door and opened it just enough to see out. I saw Professor Snape sobbing on to a wall and Professor Dumbledore was trying to calm him down and asking him what he saw.

'I saw Lily.' Snape choked. 'She was with James. They were talking with Mrs Partridge, it wasn't just a dream Albus, it was a memory. She remembers when Lily gave her up to Mrs Partridge for adoption.'

I stood stiff, that couldn't be true. Mum would have told me, he's lying, he has to be! I pushed open the door and ran, not caring that I bumped Dumbledore as I went past. Tears streamed down my face as I ran down the stairs to the main floor then I ran up the stairs into the Tower, pausing to give the Fat Lady the password then I sped up into the girls dormitory and flopped onto my bed. I laid there crying for hours until I heard a sound near the door and I turned to look.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, it was Snape and I really didn't want to see him.

'The Headmaster sent me.' He replied.

'Why didn't he send Professor McGonagall?'

'I already asked me that, but he wouldn't change his mind.' He walked forward.

'Stay away from me.' I demanded sitting up. He failed to hold in a gasp when he saw my blood red eyes and my tear stained cheeks. 'You're a liar, my Mum would have told me if I was adopted! She would never keep such a big thing secret from me!' I yelled angrily.

'I did not lie Miss Partridge, you were adopted by the Partridge family when you were six months old.' He said, almost sadly.

'You're lying, how would you know that?'

'Because I'm your Father.'


	7. Chapter 7

'Y-you?' I asked shakily, he nodded. I broke down in sobs. How could this be? The most feared/hated professor in all of Hogwarts is my father! I buried my head in my pillow and when I looked up, Snape was sitting on the end of my bed.

'I'm sorry Rose I never wanted to put you through this.' He said quietly, then I jerked upwards and faced him.

'Rose?' I asked, then it dawned on me. 'It was you wasn't it? You wrote that note, you gave me the liquid luck and it was you who ordered Dobby to tell me not to come back to Hogwarts this year!'

'I gave you the liquid luck for Christmas and I wrote the note that came with it, but I didn't send Dobby.' He replied.

'Then who did?' I asked in a whisper. 'Why do you call me Rose?' I asked confused.

'Rose Ebony Snape was the name your mother and I gave to you when you were born.' He explained. Then he spotted something, he moved his hand to my neck and moved my necklace out from under my shirt. 'You still have it.' He smiled. 'I gave you that necklace when you were born, obviously you couldn't wear it so your mother gave it to Mrs Partridge when she took you in and she told her to give it to you when you could wear it.'

'Mum gave it to me on my fifth birthday, she snuck up to my room while Father was asleep and gave it to me. I've worn it ever since.' I said remembering. All of a sudden something inside me snapped. 'Why did you give me up? Why did you leave me with them? Because of you the man I thought was my father hated me, he called me a freak every time he talked to me or mentioned me! He beat me for no reason other than he was having a bad day! He beat me because I once asked why I never got any presents. And all this time you knew who I was, you knew where I lived, you could have helped me!' I screamed then I picked up my wand and pointed it at him. 'Expelliarmus!' I shouted and he flew across the room and banged into the other wall.

I ran out of the dorm and out the portrait hole, then I left the castle and ran to the weeping willow, going inside the curtain I sat down and screamed at myself internally. I attacked a teacher, how could I be so stupid? To make things worse Malfoy showed up.

'Partridge?' He asked quietly as I stared at the ground. I looked up at him and he saw my blood red eyes, he sat down in front of me and stared at me.

'What do you want?' I asked shakily.

'I saw you run down here, you looked upset.'

'Since when has my welfare concerned you?' I sniffed.

'It doesn't, I just hate to see you moping around.' He replied.

''Well what would you do if you had done what I just did?'

'What did you do?' He asked kindly.

'I just found out that I was adopted and that my real Father is Snape.' I sobbed. His face went as white as a sheet and broke down again, then he shuffled closer and started gently rubbing my back. By the time I calmed down my shirt was soaked with tears, I looked to Malfoy who was now smiling at me slightly. 'Thank you...Draco.'

'You're welcome...Stephanie.' He replied, then he helped me off the ground and we walked back to the castle together.

That night I told Harry, Hermione and Ron what I had found out and Ron wasn't impressed.

'He's your what?' Ron asked shocked.

'Yes I just found out that Snape is my Father and I thought I should tell you.'

'There's no way that can be true, you don't even look like him.'

'It's true.'

'Why didn't you tell us this before?'

'Because I didn't know until today.'

'Yeah right, you were probably telling him everything that we were doing last year. That's how he knew we were up to something!'

'I didn't, trust me!'

'How can we trust you? How do we know that you're not on the dark side?' He asked angrily. 'I'm going to bed, you in the morning Harry, Mione...Snape.' He said then he went upstairs to the dorms. I stood up angrily and turned to face Harry.

'I never told Snape about what we were doing and I hate that he is my Father.' I said darkly then I walked up to my room, gave Mabel her dinner and a hug, got changed, cleaned my teeth and got into bed.

The next morning I woke early and got ready for the day, I didn't care what the others thought or weather or not they wanted to be my friends. I'm probably better off alone anyway. I went down into the common room with a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. I knew I would have to write home and tell them what I knew so they could stop pretending.

Dear Mrs Partridge,

I have recently discovered that many things in life aren't what they appear to be and I am writing to tell you that I know that I was adopted and that I am not your daughter. You no longer need to pretend to love me and I will not expect you too.

P.S. Tell Mr Partridge that he will not have to worry about me coming home from Christmas as I will not be returning until the end of the year.

From Stephanie

I took the letter to the owlery and gave it to one of the Owls to deliver then I went back down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat alone at the end of the table and ate in silence before heading off to my next class; transfiguration and today we were transfiguring animals into water goblets.

'One, two, three, Vera Verto.' McGonagall said tapping the bird three times with her wand gently before saying the incantation. Then the bird morphed and became a silver water goblet, the classed ooh'd at the trick. 'Now who would like to volunteer?' When no one put their hand up McGonagall chose. 'Ah Mr Weasley.' She said she walked closer to him and stood in front of the desk Harry and Ron were sharing. 'One, two, three, Vera Verto.' She reminded him. Ron picked up his wand off the desk and cleared his throat. Then tapped his rat three times before speaking.

'Vera Verto.' However the rat didn't change completely into a goblet, it turned into a brown furry goblet with a tail! The entire class laughed as Ron stared in disbelief, McGonagall however was not pleased.

'That wand needs replacing Mr Weasley.' She said, then Mione put her hand up. 'Yes Miss Granger?'

'Professor, I was wonder if you could tell us about...the Chamber of Secrets?' She asked. Everyone stared intently at the Professor waiting for her answer.

'Very well.' She agreed. 'Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not.'

'Three guesses who.' Ron smirked.

'Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words, pure bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic.' Professor McGonagall explained.

'Muggle borns.' Hermione said, McGonagall nodded.

'Naturally the school has been searched many times, no such chamber has been found.'

'Professor?' I asked from the back of the class, McGonagall looked at me. 'What exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?'

'The chamber is said to be home to something that only the heir of Slytherin can control, it is said to be the home of a monster.'


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was Saturday and I spent the morning reading outside in the courtyard until I saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams look like they were going to start fighting and I walked over to see what was wrong. Wood was reading out a note of some sort.

'I Professor Severus Snape, do here by give the Slytherin team permission to practise today in order to train their new seeker. You've got a new seeker, who?' Wood asked the captain of the Slytherin team. The captain, Marcus Flint, moved aside to reveal...

'Malfoy?' Harry scoffed. Mione and Ron appeared next to me, apparently I was the only one who thought trouble might be brewing.

'That's right and that's not all that's new this year.' He said and they showed off their new sleek black brooms.

'Those are Nimbus 2001's.' Ron said in awe. 'How'd you get those?'

'A gift from Draco's father.' Flint replied smugly.

'You see Weasley, unlike you my Father can afford the best.' Malfoy sneered.

'At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they all got in on pure talent.' Hermione replied. Malfoy turned to Hermione and came to stand in front of her.

'No one asked for your opinion, filthy little mudblood.' Draco spat. Hermione eyes darkened as she glared at him angrily.

'You'll pay for that one Malfoy.' Ron said and het got out his wand. 'Eat slugs!' He pointed his wand at Malfoy and a green light came out of the wand where it had been broken after the flying car incident and went backwards at Ron, sending him flying until he hit the ground flat on his back. Then the entire Gryffindor team along with Hermione ran over to see if he was alright while the Slytherins laughed.

'Ron may not like me, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stand up for him.' I said to Malfoy and I took my own wand out of my sleeve. Malfoy stared at me shocked. 'Eat slugs!' I said and the spell hit him replicating what happened to Ron. Then I went over to where all the Gryffindor's were just in time to see Ron vomit up a slug onto the grass. 'Gross.' I said quietly, laughing to myself at the fact the Malfoy was no doubt doing the same thing. Then we helped Ron up and took him to Hagrid, hoping he'd no what to do. When we got to Hagrid's hut and he let us in we sat on the lounge while Hagrid got Ron his "specialist equipment" which unfortunately turned out to be nothing more than a bucket.

'Nothing to do, but wait 'till it stops I'm afraid.' Hagrid explained handing Ron the bucket. I turned away as Ron threw up another slug into the bucket. 'Better out than in.' Hagrid said. 'Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?'

'Malfoy.' Harry replied. 'He called Hermione a... Well, I'm don't know exactly what he called her.' Hermione got up and walked slowly across the room with her arms crossed and faced away from us.

'He called me a mudblood.' She replied. Hagrid gasped.

'He did not.'

'What's a mudblood?' Harry asked. Hermione turned around to face us, her eyes were starting to tear up.

'It means dirty blood, Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is muggle born, someone with non magic parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in a civilised conversation.' She explained.

'You see Harry some wizarding families, like the Malfoy family, think they're better than everyone because they're what pure blood.' Hagrid explained the term sarcastically.

'That's horrible.' Harry said shocked. We fell into an awkward silence as Ron vomited another slug.

'That's disgusting.' He said repulsed.

'Well Ronald, you should know that Malfoy is now doing exactly the same thing that you are.' I said proudly.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'Well when everyone went over to see if Ron was alright I threw the same spell at Malfoy making him "eat slugs".' I said grinning.

'Well done Stephanie.' Hagrid smiled cheekily then he turned back to Hermione. 'That blood status is all codswallop, "dirty blood". Pfft, why there isn't a wizard alive today who's not half blood or less. More to the point they're yet to think of a spell our Hermione can't do.' Hermione smiled slightly with watery eyes. 'Come here.' Hagrid said, Hermione came forward and he gently held her hand. 'Don't you think on it Hermione, don't you think on it for one minute. Hey?'

Hermione smiled happily and we continued to talk for a while until we had to go to lunch in the Great Hall. By then Ron had stopped vomiting slugs and was glad to be eating again. I sat alone again and ate my fill, I noticed that Malfoy kept looking at me, but not with hatred or anger, in fact I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking so I let it go.

Later I went back up to the Tower and stared out my window with Mabel before playing a game with my hair tie, when I spin it around on the floor until it gets really fast and I let it go, then it slides across the floor and Mabel kicks it around using her front paws. About halfway through our game an owl came to window and delivered a letter I opened it, allowing Mabel to continue playing on her own.

_Dear Stephanie,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you were adopted, your real parents told me not to when I took you in. If want to know who your real parents are I'm sure the Headmaster will know as I never found out the names of your real parents. I hope you can forgive me._

_From Mrs Partridge. _

Once I finished reading the letter I fell sad and angry at the same time, sad because my Mum thought I'd be upset with her (which I was to a certain extent) and angry because Snape had told her to keep it a secret from me.

I went back to playing with Mabel, deciding not to respond to the letter, or at least not now and Mabel and I played together until it was time for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Not to long after this Lockhart started a duelling club and I decided to attend, hoping that even with all of Lockhart's blabbering that something useful might come out of it. So the hall was now equipped with a stage instead of the four house tables, many of students had crowded around it waiting for things to actually start. We didn't have to wait long before Lockhart walked up in the stage and the first duelling club meeting began.

'Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?' He asked loudly, we nodded. 'Excellent. In light of all the dark events of recent weeks Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little duelling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details see my published works.' He explained walking along the stage. Then he stopped in the middle and removed his cape, throwing it out into the crowd causing gasps and shrieks from the many fan girls as it was caught by one of them. 'Let me introduce my assistant: Professor Snape.' Everyone turned to look as the dungeon bat walked up onto the stage. 'He was sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration, now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear.'

The two men walked up to each other and swiftly brought their wand up in front of their faces for a moment before bringing it back down to their sides, then they bent forward stiffly into a shallow bow and straightened up gain. They turned around with their backs to each other and walked five paces along the stage before turning to face each other. They got into their duelling positions and prepared themselves.

'One, two, three.' Lockhart counted.

'Expelliarmus!' Snape said and thrust his wand forward. A gold light burst from the tip of the wand and flew towards Lockhart, when it hit him he flew backwards through the air before landing on his back.

'Woah!' He shouted. I grinned broadly as we watched as he tried to get up.

'Do you think he's alright?' Hermione asked.

'Who cares!' Ron replied happily. Lockhart then got up and walked back to the centre of the stage.

'An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying it was pretty obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy.' He said arrogantly. I looked at Harry and Ron who were rolling their eyes.

'Yeah, so easy that he couldn't do it.' I whispered, the boys snickered.

'Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, Professor.' Snape suggested.

'An excellent suggestion Professor Snape. Uh let's have a volunteer pair Potter, Weasley how about you.'

'Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells; we'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox.' Snape replied. 'Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy perhaps.' He said and he signalled Malfoy to get on the stage while Harry walked on to the other end. The boys copied the professors did and stood ready to start.

'Scared Potter?' Malfoy asked as the bowed to each other.

'You wish.' Harry replied then they turned and walked away from each other.

'On the count of three cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two, three.'

'Everte Statum!' Malfoy shouted and Harry was launched into a backflip thought the air before landing on his side. I gasped, the Slytherins laughed and Malfoy smiled satisfied with himself however his smile faded when Harry got up and retaliated.

'Rictasempera!'

Malfoy went spinning horizontally with his arms out and he hit the ground on his bum. I laughed along with the majority of Gryffindor, Malfoy looked up at Snape who was standing over him. Snape pulled Malfoy up of the ground by his robes and pushed him back into the duel.

'Serpensortia!' Malfoy said and a snake came from his wand, I gasped as it slithered towards Harry. Harry looked at it frightened and backed away slightly, then Snape came forward.

'Don't worry Potter I'll get rid of it for you.' He said.

'Allow me Professor Snape.' Lockhart cut in and stepped in front of Harry closer to the snake. 'Alarte Ascendare!' He said and the snake was thrown up into the air before plummeting back down and landing with a thump on the stage. All it had done was make the snake angry. The snake looked around at everyone and hissed. I noticed Harry narrow his eyes and stare at the snake, then he spoke. It was kind of hard to understand.

'Don't attack anyone.' The snake started towards me. 'Leave Stephanie alone.' It ignored him and came to the edge of the stage in front of me. The snake hissed violently and Harry looked scared for me. 'Don't harm Stephanie.' The snake turned and hissed at him, then Snape got rid of it.

'Vipera Evanesca.' He said and the sake almost looked like caught fire and disintegrated. Everyone stared at Harry.

'Thank you.' I said grateful then we were dismissed.

'You never told us you were a parselmouth.' Ron said amazed.

'A what?' Harry asked confused.

'You can talk to snakes.' Hermione clarified.

'I know, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the Zoo once.' Ron stared shocked. 'Once, but so what I bet loads of people here can do it.'

'No they can't, it's not a very common gift Harry, this is bad.'

'What's bad?' I asked.

'If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Steph-'

'Oh so that's what you were saying.' Ron cut in.

'You were there, you heard me.' He said.

'I heard you speaking parseltongue, snake language.'

'I was speaking a different language?' Harry asked confused.

'I heard him speaking English.' I said. Hermione and Ron turned to stare at me.

'You understood what he was saying?' Hermione asked. I nodded.

'But I didn't realise it, how can I speak a language without knowing I can?' Harry asked.

'I don't know.' Hermione replied. 'But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. Harry listen to me there's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent; Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth, he could talk to snakes too.' Hermione explained.

'Exactly and now the hole school's going to think you're his great, great, great grandson or something.' Ron said.

'But I'm not! I can't be.' Harry said defiantly.

'He lived a thousand years ago, for all we know you could be.'

'But what about me?' I asked. 'I can understand Harry when he speaks parseltongue and I used to speak to snakes too when I went to the Zoo with my Mum. Admittedly I'm not as good as Harry, but I still can.' The others looked at me as if I was just being attention seeking. 'For real guys, Harry do you remember that day when you set the python on Dudley?' He nodded. 'When he first came to the Zoo we were all trying to think of a name for him, I asked him what his name was and he told me it was Benny. I swear it's true. You heard me thank you for telling the snake not to harm me.' I said looking at Harry who now believed I was telling the truth and so did the others.

'So what do we do?' Harry asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter**

As time went by things only got worse not only was everyone afraid of Harry, but they had all found out that I was Snape's daughter and they hadn't taken it well. Some called me a blood traitor and others said that I lied about my name since I arrived at Hogwarts. They started to hate me more and more with every day that passed, they started sabotaging my assignments, "accidentally" spilling juice on my essays, hiding my notes, trying to break my wand, poisoning my plants in herbology, but the worst was potions. They always enjoyed messing up my potions and today was no exception.

Today we were brewing a swelling solution and it was taking more time than I had anticipated, it didn't seem that complicated compared to the cure for boils that we had to brew last year, man did that go wrong for a lot of students, but when the majority of kids in the class were trying to make you fail things get a lot harder.

I did as my textbook instructs and added the bat spleen to the cauldron, then I went to grab a spoon to stir it with and when I looked back my cauldron the potion had gone back and was bubbling like an angry tar pit. I stared horrified at it, seconds later Snape was at my side staring down at my failed potion.

I glanced around the class and saw Crabbe and Goyle laughing hysterically, I glared at them, but I noticed that Draco wasn't happy. He looked at me with sad grey eyes as Snape took fifteen points from Gryffindor for failing to complete any of my potions for the last two weeks and failing to hand in the essay he set us.

That afternoon I went to the weeping willow and tried to do my homework to make up for what the other Gryffindors had ruined. I sat there for hours trying to rewrite all of my essays until once again Malfoy showed up. I looked up at him confused and he suited awkwardly near the edge of the leafy curtain.

'You were sad during potions, why?' I asked.

'I-I, it's none of your business.' He replied clamping up. I thought back to the day at Flourish and Blotts, I remembered how Lucius had behaved and compared it to Draco. He was trying to be like his father.

'You know...Draco, when we met we almost instantly became enemies, without really giving each other a chance.' I said casually. He looked at me confused. 'Why don't you sit and we talk for a bit? I mean maybe we just hit things off on the wrong foot.'

'O-ok.' He said nervously and sat down opposite me.

'So what do you want to talk about?'

'I don't know?' He replied quietly.

'Alright, I'll start then. You already know my name, so what if I tell you a little bit more about me? Ok, I'm from Surrey, I live with my Mum and Father, I am an only child and I am thirteen years old.'

'No way, you should be in the next year then.' He said confused.

'Yeah I know, anyway why don't you tell me a little bit about you?'

'I live with my Mother and Father, in Malfoy Manor, I am an only child and I am twelve years old.'

'Cool, what do you like to do? Do have any hobbies?'

'I like flying on broomsticks.'

'Is that why you joined the Slytherin Quidditch team?'

'Yeah, what about you?'

'Well, I like reading, swimming and flying broomsticks.' I replied. 'When we're in here it's almost like we become two different people.'

'Yeah, which version of me do you like better?' He asked casually.

'The nice Draco that shows his soft grey eyes, that answers my questions and doesn't judge me for who I am.' I replied. 'What about me?'

'I like the Stephanie that is willing to give me a chance and not hold what I say outside of here against me.' He replied smiling.

'So Draco, does this mean that we're friends?' I asked hopeful.

'I believe it does.' He nodded. 'So what is your real name? If you don't mind me asking that is.'

'Rose Ebony Snape.'

'I like it, it sounds pretty.'

'Thanks. What about you? I know your first name and your last name, but what about your middle?'

'My full name is Draco Lucius Malfoy.'

'Your middle name is your Fathers first name?' I asked hesitantly. He nodded.

'Yeah.' He sighed, he was about to continue when someone came in.

'Draco?' It was Goyle.

'What do you want, Goyle?' Draco snapped and he stood up with lightning speed.

'Uh, Professor Snape wants you.'

'Alright.' He nodded stiffly. 'Goodbye mudblood.' He sneered, then when Goyle turned around he winked at me and the two of them left. I waited until they were a good distance away from me, then I followed them. I wanted to know why Snape wanted to see him and this was the only way to find out.

When Draco and Goyle split I continued to follow Draco as secretly as I could through the castle until he went down to the dungeons. There he went into the potions classroom and gently shut the door behind him. I pressed my ear to the door and tried to listen to what the two of them were saying.

'You wanted to see me, Godfather?'

'That is correct Draco, I saw the other day that you were walking with my daughter and the two of you seemed very friendly towards each other.'

'Trust me Sir there's nothing going on, it's just that it was getting late and we were both walking back to the castle.'

'Indeed, well I want you to get to know her. Try and get her to forgive me for what I've done in the past, but don't let Potter, Weasley or even Miss Granger find out about it. It's none of their business.'

'Of course not Sir, I will do as you ask.'

'Good, see you in class tomorrow.' Snape said and I heard Draco's footsteps coming back towards the door. 'And Draco.' The footsteps stopped and turned around.

'Yes Sir?'

'Don't tell Rose that I asked you to do this.'

'No Sir.'

Then I ran up the stairs and into the main entrance hall where everyone was just going off to dinner. As I followed the crowd inside the Great Hall I felt Draco's eyes on my back. This was going to make things interesting.

**So what do you guys think about Steph being Draco's friend, please review and let me know! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day things took a turn for the worse, I was studying with Harry, Mione and Ron and as I glanced around people either glared at me or ignored me. Even Finny was giving me the cold shoulder, mind you she wasn't being very nice to Harry either. So I stopped before the others and decided to head back to the common room, on the way there I heard a voice. It was raspy and it whispered to me.

'Kill, kill! Kill!' I pressed my ear to the wall and it came through louder, whatever this thing is it has to travel on the other side of the walls. I ran alongside the wall as the voice grew louder. 'Time to kill!' I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Sir Nicholas floating in mid-air with his head resting on his shoulder and he almost looked like he was smouldering with ghostly smoke.

I walked cautiously around him and gasped when I saw Justin Finch-Fletchley lying rigid on the floor as I stared at him. Turned around swiftly when I heard footsteps and I pulled out my wand ready to fight however I relaxed when I saw that it was only Draco. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief until Snape stepped out from the darkness.

'Professor.' I gasped, taking a step backwards. 'I swear I didn't do this, I found them like this I never-'

'Got you Partridge, oh you're already here Professor.' Filch said almost disappointed.

'That is correct Mr Filch and I will escort Miss Partridge to the hospital.' He said and we walked to the headmasters office. Snape went up the winding staircase with me and we left Draco to wait down below. I slowly opened the door to the office and looked around, it was unlike any office I had ever seen and I was walked around it I came to a strange-looking red and orange bird. Several seconds later it burst into flames and turned into ashes. I stared shocked. Then I looked up and saw the Headmaster looking down at me

'Professor your bird-'

'Fawkes, Miss Partridge, is a pheonix. It's a good thing that he burned up, he's been looking dreadful for days.' Dumbledore explained.

'I read about the pheonix, but I never knew they were real.' I said amazed as Dumbledore came down the stairs and stood beside me.

'Oh yes Miss Partridge, they are real.' He nodded and we looked as a baby pheonix rose from the ashes. 'Extraordinary creatures they are, they can carry immensely heavy loads and their tears have healing powers.' He said, then he turned to Snape and walked towards him. 'Now Miss Partridge, while I do not believe that you have petrified anyone, I really must ask is there anything you wish to tell me?'

I thought about it, should I tell him that Harry and I can both speak parseltongue? Or should I just tell him that I can? Or should I just not tell him anything? I decided to tell him that I can speak parseltongue, but I didn't mention Harry.

'Well, Professor. I have discovered that I...Can speak parseltongue.' Dumbledore glanced at Snape then looked back to me.

'Well Miss Partridge, that does come as a surprise to me as I'm sure it does to your Father.' He said, I flinched.

'Well know that you know, may I be excused?' I asked hurriedly.

'Of course Miss Partridge.' Dumbledore agreed then I turned and walked to the door, but before I could leave Snape spoke to me.

'Miss Partridge, I would like to see you in my office now.' He demanded. I sighed and nodded without turning to face him.

'Yes Professor.' Then I left and headed down to the dungeons. I waited for ten minutes until Snape arrived and he let us into his classroom. He turned around to face me, his eyes staring into mine.

'I wanted to apologise and-'

'Don't say it, I know that you're sorry ok? I get it, but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to start calling you my...' I trailed off, I have never said the "D word" since I accidentally said it to Mr Partridge, I shuddered at the memory of the beating I got for it. 'Look, just leave me alone and let me get on with my life, you've already caused me enough trouble.'

'I understand.'

'No you don't! How could you ever think you understand what it's like to be me, now that everyone knows who I am? The daughter of the dungeon bat, the greasy git's girl, Lady Snap! You have no idea about what goes on, you don't understand me, so don't pretend to!' I yelled and stormed out and slammed the door behind me.

Every time I saw him for the next week I refused to acknowledge him, I was still having trouble with the Gryffindors and time didn't seem to be helping. By the time the first quidditch match was on everyone was afraid that Harry was the heir of Slytherin and were worried about flying to close to him at the match. Still it was Gryffindor VS Slytherin and it was set to be good.

I watched from my place in the Gryffindor stands as the game started and the balls were released. Not that long Gryffindor was losing to Slytherin 90-30, this was looking bad, the Slytherin teams was literally dive bombing our players, tackling them out of the way so they could score. Harry was chasing some of the Slytherins while keeping his eye out for the all important snitch.

I grimaced as I saw Draco fly over and hover next to Harry. From his expression Draco was calling him something that he didn't like, then he turned his attention back to the game just in time to duck and avoid a bludger. Wood flew up and looked at Harry, then my eyes widened as I saw the bludger turn around and come back. It hit the front of Wood's broom braking it and he came tumbling to the ground. The bludger then started following Harry trying to hit him too.

Harry flew around the quidditch pitch as fast as he could trying to lose it, but it kept on his tail. He flew up and down, he twisted and turned, but he couldn't shake it. Hagrid was watching with a set of binoculars and he was not impressed.

'Blimey, Harry's got himself a rogue bludger! That's been tampered with that has!' He shouted pointing at the bludger. We all watched intently and Ron pulled out his battered wand.

'I'll stop it.' He said heroically pointing his wand at the bludger.

'No!' Hermione pulled Ron's arm down. 'Even with a proper wand it's too dangerous; you could hit Harry.'

We all continued to stare as Harry weaved through the tall stands and I gasped as the bludger crashed straight thought the stand trying to get to him. I borrowed Hagrid's binoculars so that I could see Harry better. It looked like Harry had got rid of it and he stopped not to far away from Draco who was smirking. Then Harry's eyes locked on to something near Draco's head and I grinned as I caught a glimpse of gold sparkling in the sunlight.

He was off, Harry chased after the snitch while he was again being chased by the bludger! However Draco saw it and went after Harry, shoving into him before zooming ahead and they dived down into the maze of wooden frame work below the pitch and the stands. We couldn't see them after that so we watched the rest of the match as Slytherin scored another goal. I groaned, but at the same time I felt something weird in my head.

It was almost like I could feel things that I couldn't see. I felt the rush of adrenaline and fear, the feel of the wind speeding past me, a twinge of anger and...happiness for a brief moment then annoyance. I grinned as Harry and Draco came up where we could see them and I laughed as the flew past Collin with one of them either side of him as he snapped a photo. Then they disappeared again and I went back to watching the game until I saw Draco come flying through the air without his broomstick and land heavily on the pitch.

'Oh no.' I whispered. Then I saw that Harry had caught the snitch before hitting the sand on the ground too. Then Hagrid, Ron, Mione and Imwent down to see if he was alright, but when we got down there the bludger was trying to pound itself down on Harry and Harry kept having to try and roll himself out of the way just enough so that it didn't hit him. Mione pulled out her wand at pointed it at the bludger.

'Finite Incantartem!' She said then sparks flew out of her wand and hit the bludger making it explode! Then we all ran over to Harry to make sure that he was alright.

'Harry are you ok?' I asked.

'Yeah, but I think my arm's broken.' He said painfully. Then Lockhart kneeled down next to him.

'Don't worry Harry; I will have that arm of yours fixed in no time.' He said.

'Not you.' Harry demanded.

'He doesn't know what he's saying.' Lockhart replied and he gently pulled Harry's sleeve up, Harry hissed in pain. 'Now this won't hurt a bit.' We all stared suspiciously, except his adoring fan Hermione, then he pointed his wand at Harry's arm. 'Brakium Emendo!' He said and Harry's arm glowed brightly and when the light disappeared it sagged. Lockhart lifted Harry's arm and sagged even more and bounced slightly like it was made of nothing but rubber.

'Ew.' Ron pulled a face disgusted. Harry stared at it wide eyed in shock as did almost everyone else..

'Ah, yes. Um, that can sometimes happen, um, but the uh point is that you can no longer feel any pain.' He said and he stretched Harry's hand all the way back so that his finger could touch his arm. 'And very clearly the bones are not broken.'

'Broken!' Hagrid said appalled. 'There's no bones left!' Then Lockhart let go of Harry's hand and it sprung forward to where it should be, we all stood horrified.

'Much more flexible though.' Lockhart said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter**

We took Harry to the hospital wing and while everyone was with Harry I went to see how Draco was. He was lying on a bed surrounded by his Slytherin cronies who glared at me as I walked up to him. He smiled at me briefly as I pushed through to the side of his bed.

'Are you alright?' I asked softly.

'Yeah, I see Potter's drawn in quite a crowd.' He hissed venomously.

'It's not his fault, Draco. If Lockhart hadn't interfered then it would been just a simple broken arm instead of having to regrow his bones.' I explained. He nodded understanding. 'Anyway, how long until you can leave?'

'I could leave know if you like, Madame Pomfrey's to busy with Potter, but I'm really not that bad.' He said. So I checked up on Harry and Draco and I left, while the other Slytherins left as soon as Draco stood up, but the thing that puzzled me was that none of them said anything to me, not one snide remark, but why?

'So what did you say to the rest of the Slytherins?' I asked once we were outside the castle.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Well, when I was talking to you back there none of them were rude to me so you must have said something.'

'Well, I might have told them not to be mean to you or I'd hex the pants of them in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner.' He said sheepishly. I laughed and we went in to the weeping willow and sat down. 'By the way congrats on winning the match.'

'Gryffindor thanks you.' I joked. 'You did really well out there.'

'Thanks, but the team's not that great; all they did today was cheat.'

'I know, but you didn't which makes you better than the rest of your team.' I said and he smiled. 'However, I did see you having it out with Harry.'

'What can I say, I was trying to distract him.' He shrugged. 'Anyway... Why do you think that bludger went after Potter?'

'It had to have been bewitched or something, after all bludgers don't just do that on their own, but who would do that I don't know.'

'Exactly so it would have to be someone with a pretty big grudge against him.'

'Yes, someone like...you?' I suggested.

'Me?' He asked shocked.

'I'm just kidding Draco, I know you wouldn't do that.' I laughed.

'I'll get you for that one!' He said and he started tickling me. I rolled around on the ground trying to get away from him when suddenly my neck started tingling.

'Hold it.' I said deadly serious. 'We're being watched.' I poked me head out of the leaves that made our curtain and I saw a pair of black shoes sticking out from underneath a long black robe and as I looked up I saw the face of... 'Professor Snape!'

'Hello Miss Partridge.' He drawled.

'What do you want?' I asked annoyed.

'Steph, be nice.' Draco said coming out and helping me to stand up.

'I am here to tell you that Mr Potter wants to see you in the hospital wing.' He replied and I noticed Draco slump slightly. Snape walked away and I went into the cover of the weeping willow.

'You know, you should give him a chance. He's really not such a bad man.' Draco suggested.

'How do you know?' I asked sourly, sitting down with my back up against the tree.

'Because he's my Godfather.' He replied sitting next to me.

'I already know.'

'How?'

'Remember when we decided to be friends and Goyle said that Snape wanted to see you in his office?' I asked, he nodded. 'Well I followed you to the potions classroom and eavesdropped, I heard everything.' I confessed.

'That's ok, I was hoping you would because I hate having to lie to you especially when it involves Snape. However when I say you shouldn't keep pushing away, it's not because of what he said, I'm saying it because it's true. He loves you Steph and he wants you to forgive him the best you can.' I nodded then stood up and went to find Snape. I think it's about time I gave him a chance like I did Draco. I found him just about to go down into the dungeons.

'Professor.' I said standing next to him as he looked down at me. 'I would like to apologise for my behaviour and I was wondering if I could see you in your office now.' I suggested and we walked down together. Once we were inside I got straight to the point, I wanted to know more.

'What did you want to see me about Miss Partridge?'

'I want to know everything about you, about me, about my Mum. Everything.' I explained, he nodded and we sat down, him on one side on his desk and me facing him on the other.

'When you were born things weren't going well for the Wizarding world; the dark lord had risen and was wreaking havoc everywhere. He was gathering followers and turning them to the dark side. Dumbledore created an order to try and fight him, but at this stage we were no match for him. So in order for us to know what he was planing some had to go undercover as spies for the order and join the dark lords forces, then report back to Dumbledore. I was one of them.'

'You were?' I asked shocked, he nodded and continued the story.

'However things seemed to get worse and I had to do more and more for the dark lord and he grew closer to discovering my most precious secret.' He paused. 'You. By the time you were six months old many of the dark wizards and witches had tried to attack your mother and I couldn't protect you so we decided we had to give you away to a muggle family, to protect you.' He explained.

'So it was Voldemort's fault.' I said understanding things a little more now.

'Yes.'

'So what about you? Do I have any siblings? What about my Mum? Who is she? What's happened to her?' I asked.

'You have an older brother and sister who are fraternal twins. Your mother was killed by the dark lord a little over year after you were adopted by Mrs Partridge.' He said sadly.

'Oh.' I said and we sat in silence for a few moments. I was happy that I had siblings, but sad that I no longer had a mother, then I had a thought. 'Why am I so different to you? I mean we don't look anything like each other.'

'Your mother cast a charm on you before she gave to Mrs Partridge so that no one would be able to recognise you when you got older. I can remove the charm and show you what you really look like if you want.' He suggested, I nodded and we both stood up. He pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robes and pointed it at me. He then said an incantation that I couldn't quite understand and almost instantly my body began to ache and I closed my eyes as they started to sting. Several seconds later my discomfort stopped and I opened my eyes as the Professor conjured up a mirror.

I gasped at my reflection; my hair was now black and it went halfway down my back in silky waves, my eyes now had a little bit of a green tinge to them, my skin was now pale and I had grown at lest an extra ten centimetres! I glanced at Snape wide eyed, then looked back at myself in the mirror. I really did look like I was his daughter.

'I've looked like this all my life?' I asked amazed.

'Yes, but no one could see it.' He nodded.

'Wow... I can definitely see the resemblance now.'

'I can put the charm back on if you want.'

'No.' I shook my head. 'It's about time everyone saw me for who I am and it's time I apologised. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you and what I've said to you. I understand if you're angry with me because I deserve whatever punishment you give me .' I said bowing my head. I heard him take a step forward and I felt his hand gently push my chin up so that I would look at him.

'I'm not angry or upset with you. I'm just glad to have my little girl back.' He said then he drew me in for a hug and I returned it gladly.

**Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

That night I was late to dinner, I had been wandering through the passageways again and had ended up near the Slytherin common room. So when I got to the Great Hall everyone was already in there and dinner had started.

I walked in and everyone started staring at me and all four houses broke out in murmurs that were even louder than usual. I saw Dad look at me, a smile playing on his lips, I then looked to the Slytherin table and saw Draco turn to look at me, his grey eyes widened and he smiled slightly. I smiled back, before sitting down with Mione and Ron.

'Who are you?' Ron asked.

'Rose Ebony Snape, formerly know as Stephanie Partridge.' I grinned. They stared at me shocked.

'Steph?' Ron asked amazed, I nodded. 'What happened?'

'Snape lifted the glamour chair that was placed on before I was given up for adoption.' I explained. 'So what do you think?'

'You look great!' Mione smiled.

'Yeah, more like what I pictured Snape's daughter to look like too.' Ron nodded.

'That's what I said and just to tell you I'm thinking of changing my name to the one Snape gave me, so from now on you're gonna have to call me Rose Ebony Snape.'

'Alright then Rose, we've come up with an idea of who the heir of Slytherin might be.' Mione said.

'Who?' I asked eagerly.

'Malfoy.' Ron said nodded to my blonde headed friend on the other table. I felt my stomach drop, I hadn't even thought of it, but there's no way Draco could be the heir of Slytherin. Now that I've seen what he is really like I can't believe that he could be the heir of Slytherin, he wouldn't want to purge the school of muggle-borns.

'No way it can't be him.' I said shaking my head.

'I bet it is, I mean come on, no one hates muggle-borns more than he does and besides his family has been in Slytherin for centuries!' Ron said.

'Either way we need proof and I know how we can get it, I'll tell you when we get back to the common room.' Mione said.

'Anyway tell us more about the situation between you and Snape.' Ron suggested.

'Well I decided to give him a chance and let him explain what had happened and I found out that I have an older brother and sister who are fraternal twins and Voldemort killed my mother after I was adopted.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Mione said. 'But at least you have a brother and sister, I've always wanted a sibling.'

Later, once everyone else had gone to bed Mione pulled out a book and sat it on her lap as we say on the lounge together. After flipping through the pages she stopped on one and started to read in a hushed voice. 'Polyjuice potion, the polyjuice potion allows a human drinker to temporarily assume the form of another person.'

'So if Harry and I drink it we'll be able to turn into Crabbe and Goyle?' Ron asked.

'Exactly.'

'I don't know about this, I'm going to bed.' I said then I did just that.

The next morning I went to visit Harry before the others got up, I wanted to see how he was after the incident yesterday and if his bones had regrown overnight. When I got to the hospital wing however shocked to find that Collin had been petrified and placed in a cot. I walked past him and over to where Harry was lying, I gently shook his shoulder and he jumped before turning to look at me.

'Who are you?' He asked confused.

'It's me, Steph.' I said as he was sitting up.

'Steph? What happened?'

'Snape took off a glamour charm that was put on me before I was adopted, anyway how's your arm?'

'Better, but Dobby came to visit me last night and guess what. He bewitched the bludger to try and attack me, so that I'd go back to the Dursley's, he also told me that what's happening now, with all the attacks, has happened before. He wouldn't tell who was doing it or when it happened though.'

'Sounds like Dobby.' I said. 'So we know that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before, but we don't know when or who by. Well at least that's something and the others think that Malfoy's the heir and that he's behind the attacks.'

'That makes sense, so where are Ron and Hermione?'

'Here.' Ron said as they walked in.

Not long after Madame Pomfrey let Harry leave the hospital wing and Mione led us to the girls bathroom on the first floor above the Great Hall, where she started to brew the polyjuice potion.

'So explain to me why we are brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of the girls lavatory, don't you think we'll get caught?' Ron asked.

'No.' Mione replied as if it was obvious that we wouldn't. 'No one ever comes in here.'

'Why?'

'Moaning Myrtle.'

'Who?' Ron and I asked.

'Moaning Myrtle.' She replied looking behind Ron, I turned around as a ghostly girl come and stand just behind Ron.

'Who's Moaning Myrtle?'

'I'm Moaning Myrtle.' She said sticking her face near Ron's making him jump backwards before she flew up to the top of the sinks. 'I wouldn't expect you to know me, who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, Moaning Myrtle.' She sniffed her voice going really high, almost like a six year olds, then she let out a shrill scream and flew down through the middle of our group before diving into one of the toilets.

'She's a little sensitive.' Mione explained.

'Hey guys, when are we going to interrogate Malfoy?' I asked.

'Whenever the potion's finished.' Mione replied. 'Because he's staying here over the Christmas break.'

'Ok.' That was great, I could see him over the holidays! I just wish I could give presents to my friends, but I can't because I don't have any money, however I might know someone who can help me.

Later that afternoon I payed a visit to the dungeons only to find that Snape was still there with a student so I waited until they were finished then I went in to talk to him about getting something for my friends.

'Professor?' I asked coming in, he looked up from his desk and smiled at me.

'Miss Partridge, what can I do for you?' He asked as I walked up to his desk.

'Well I was wondering if you could help me get a few presents for my friends because I feel I owe to them after all they've done for me.'

'Of course I can help you and if you'd like I could take you to Hogsmead this weekend to get them.' He offered.

'Thank you Professor.' I beamed. 'There was one other thing too, how can I get my name changed? I want to use my real name.'

Snape smiled like I've never seen before as he explained the process of getting my name changed and I agreed to do it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter**

So the next weekend Snape took me to Hogsmead to look for presents for my friends, we left early to avoid questions from the other students and certain members of the staff. Snape showed me the majority of the shops where I looked around until I either decided not to get anything or I bought something for a friend.

One of my favourite shops is Honeydukes sweet shop and I wandered around in there for ages looking at the weird and wonderful wizard sweets, but I noticed Snape looking at me with a twinkle of sadness in his eyes and I couldn't help but wonder why?

'Are you alright, Professor?' I asked.

'Yes Miss Partridge.' He replied.

'Why don't you call me Rose?' I suggested.

'Very well, Rose.' He agreed smiling. That same day he took me to the Ministry of Magic and we got my name legally changed to Rose Ebony Snape. I can honestly say that I have never seen so much paperwork in my life! We sat there filling out all the forms for hours until we finally finished and handed them in at the desk.

By the time we returned to Hogwarts I was completely rundown, in fact I was so tired that I skipped dinner and went straight to bed.

I spent Sunday with Draco and we talked underneath the weeping willow, I shared the sweets that I got yesterday while we chatted.

'So when did you get the charm taken off?' Draco asked.

'Not long before dinner.'

'I hardly recognised you when you came into the Great Hall the other night.'

'How did you recognise me?'

'Your eyes, even with the tinge of green, they're still yours.' He smiled staring into my eyes as I stared back into his.

'Right.' I smiled back.

'Uh anyway, what should we do this holiday? Seeing as I'm not going home.' He asked glancing away awkwardly.

'Well, I could see if Snape would take us to Hogsmead.' I suggested. 'We could try and get Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.'

'Sounds good, I've heard that the bubbles float around and don't pop for days , but what about Potter, Weasley and Granger?' Draco asked.

'I'll probably invite them too.' I noticed the grumpy look on his face. 'Oh Draco, I don't expect you to become best friends with them, but just be civilised towards them.'

'I can't; father said I-' He stopped short. 'I can't tell anyone.'

'Come on Draco, you can tell me.'

'No I can't, my father said that I can't tell anyone. Not even you.' He said sadly.

'I see.' I replied disappointed.

'Anyway how have things been with Snape?' He asked while eating a liquorice wand.

'Good, I got my name changed yesterday so now you have to call me Rose.' I grinned.

'Alright, you know I think that Rose suits you because roses have thorns.' He laughed. I then leaped forward on to him and tickled him to the ground, laughing hysterically, he started rolling around on the ground trying to get away from me.

'Is that thorns enough?' I asked giggling.

'Ok, ok!' He cried and I stopped.

'Anyway what are you doing for Christmas?' I asked picking up a Berty Botts every flavour bean.

'No idea, probably staying down in the Slytherin common room.' He shrugged.

'No way.' I shook my head. 'You have to come and hang out with me, after all no one deserves to be alone on Christmas.'

'Thanks, what's it like here during the holidays anyway?'

'Quieter than normal, but last year Harry and I started a snowball fight in the courtyard and almost everyone that was staying for the holidays joined in. I knocked a ton of snow off one of the roofs and it buried Goyle, it took Harry, Wood and I almost an hour to dig him up.' I laughed. 'The teachers make the Great Hall look amazing and there's dancing and music. It's great.' I grinned remembering the Christmas feast last year.

'Sounds like fun.'

'It is and last year Hagrid started dancing with us, we looked ridiculous.'

We continued to talk for ages until a chill started to creep in, then we both walked back towards the castle, on the way we stopped as it started to snow. We ran the rest of the way and I went up into the Gryffindor Tower to get my red cloak before going back to find Draco in the entrance hall.

'Where'd you get that?' He asked.

'Snape bought it last year and the teachers gave it to me on Christmas.' I replied.

'It looks great on you.'

'Thanks.'

We went back outside and caught snowflakes on our tongues and I laughed as a large white snowflake landed on my nose. Then Draco and I built a snowman together, conjuring his hat, eyes, mouth, nose and I gave him my scarf before we flopped onto the ground and making snow angels, I couldn't deny I was excited for the holidays ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

A month later and Christmas was almost here, unfortunately so was the polyjuice potion and we were going to interrogate Draco tonight after the feast. Mione had already got her hair that she was going to add to her part of the potion, she was going to turn into Millicent Bulstrode and she'd got the hair off her robes, I was going to temporarily become Pansy Parkinson and I pulled her hair straight from her head while she wasn't looking. Harry and Ron were going to be Crabbe and Goyle, they were yet to get the hairs and were going to do that sometime after dinner.

When the time came I went with Hermione to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to watch her finish the polyjuice potion, she told me that she had given the boys two cupcakes filled with a sleeping draught to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle didn't burst in on us while we're interrogating Draco. She then made me change into Slytherin robes that she'd taken from the laundry. Once the boys came back Hermione dished the potion into four beakers so that there was one for each of us.

'We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves. Add the hairs.' Hermione instructed and we did. We stared at the thick mud-like mixture disgusted.

'Ew, essence of Crabbe.' Ron said, I laughed.

'Cheers.' Mione said and we put our beakers together before lifting them to our mouths and swallowing the disgusting potion as best we could. It tasted terrible and I gagged on it. Then Ron stopped and dropped his beaker, I flinched as it smashed on the floor.

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Ron said starting to double over and he ran to the closest toilet cubicle.

'Me too.' Mione said dropping her beaker and running to the next cubicle. Then Harry dropped his and bent over the sink, I was the last to succumb to the potion, but I dropped my beaker like the others and joined Harry at another one of the sinks.

I looked down as the skin on my hands began to bubble and change. I felt myself shrink, my feet and hands become smaller and my hair become shorter. When the process finished I turned and looked at Harry, who now looked exactly like Goyle except with his glasses still on.

'Wow, Harry you look just like Goyle. I could never have guessed it was you, except you need to take your glasses off.' I reminded him and he put them in his pocket. Then Ron came out of the toilet and stared at us.

'Harry? Rose?'

'Yeah.' I nodded.

'Merlin.' He said shocked.

'We still sound like ourselves, you need to sound more like Crabbe.' Harry said to Ron.

'How's this?' Ron asked in a lower voice.

'Excellent.' Harry replied.

'Guys I don't know if I can do this?' I said worried.

'Why not?' Harry asked.

'Because I don't think I can do Pansy's voice very well and I might get us caught.' I didn't tell them that I also felt bad for betraying Draco's trust and what makes it worse is that Pansy is known to have a thing for Draco!

'No way, just try.' Ron said, so I did.

'What do you think?' I asked putting on my version of Pansy's voice.

'Are you sure you're Rose Snape?' Ron asked grinning.

'Hang on where's Hermione?' Harry asked.

'I-I don't think I'm going, you'll have to go on without me.'

'Hermione are you ok?' Harry asked.

'Just go, you're waisting time!' She said from inside the cubicle, so we left and headed quickly to the Slytherin common room. Then we ran into Ron's brother, the Gryffindor Prefect, Percy.

'What are you doing here?' Ron asked using his Crabbe voice.

'I happen to be a prefect and you have no business to be wandering the corridors at this late hour, now um. What are your names again?' Percy asked.

'Crabbe, Goyle! Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?' Draco asked walking up behind us. Harry and Ron nodded and Draco looked to Percy. 'What are you doing here Weasley?'

'Mind your attitude Malfoy.' Percy replied and we followed Draco to the Slytherin common room. When we got in Malfoy flopped on one of the emerald green lounges and looked at us, I sat down on the opposite ones while the boys stayed standing awkwardly. I instantly noticed that everything was green, silver and black in line with Slytherins house colours.

'Well sit down.' Malfoy said and the boys sat next to me. 'You'd never think that the Weasley's were purebloods with the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the Wizarding world, all of them.' I saw Ron clench his fist and I was tempted to elbow him in the ribs, but Draco already picked up on it. 'What's wrong with you, Crabbe?'

'Stomachache.' Ron replied.

'I did tell you not to eat so much.' I said in my Pansy voice. Then Draco looked at me.

'You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up, Father always said that Dumbledore was the worse thing that ever happened to this place.'

'You're wrong.' Harry almost shouted, then Draco stood up.

'What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?' Draco asked. Ron shook his head, I stared wondering what Harry was going to say. 'Well do you?'

'Harry Potter.' He suggested.

'Good one Goyle, you're absolutely right. Saint Potter.' He spat sneering. 'And people actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin.'

'Then you must have some idea as to who's behind it all.' I said.

'You know I don't Pansy, I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you?' He asked and he went and sat on a nearby desk where he picked up a small green box and shook it gently. 'Is this yours?' He asked, we all shook our heads and he placed it into his pocket. 'But my Father did say this; it's been fifty years since the chamber was opened, we wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled, the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time, as for me I hope it's Granger.' Ron and Harry nearly launched themselves of the lounge at Draco for saying that, but they managed to stop themselves. 'What's the matter with you two? You're acting very odd.' Draco asked.

'It's his stomachache.' Harry replied. Then I had an idea to see how much Draco really valued our friendship.

'What about that mudblood Partridge?' I asked sneering.

'Ro- uh she's not a Partridge, she's a Snape and she's not a mudblood, she's a half-blood Pansy and what have I told you about calling her names?' He asked angrily, satisfied I backed down. Then I looked to the boys as Draco took the box out of his pocket and looked at it, I held in a gasp as Harry's scar started to reappear.

'S-scar.' Ron whispered to Harry.

'Hair.' Harry replied as Ron's hair started to turn red again, then Draco looked at me and his eyes widened. We made a run for it out of he common room and back up to the first floor bathroom.

'Hermione come out we've got heaps to tell you!' I called as we ran into the bathroom.

'Go away.' She replied and we walked over to the cubicle as Moaning Myrtle came out.

'Wait till you see.' She giggled, then I pushed open the door. Hermione was facing away from us as she started talking.

'Do you remember me telling you the polyjuice potion was only for human transformations? It was cat hair I took from Millicent Bulstrode's robe.' She said turning around. Her face was now covered in fur, she had large green cat eyes, a little pink cat nose and pointy ears sticking up out of her hair. 'Look at my face.' She said sadly.

'Look at your tail.' Ron said amused as we noticed Hermione's long bushy tail as she bowed her head ashamed.

'You look good as a cat Mione.' I smiled. 'All the same I think we should get you to the hospital wing.' So we did, but we had to stop on the way as Hermione and cough up a hairball. When we got to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was surprised to see what had happened, but she assured us that Mione would be alright and we went back to Gryffindor Tower.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter**

'So we now know that the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago and a muggle-born was killed.' Harry said to Hermione the next day when we went to visit her.

'We also know that Malfoy isn't the heir of Slytherin.' I said.

'Oh well, it was worth a try.' Hermione shrugged. 'So we're really not that much closer to solving this mystery are we?'

'No.' Ron and I shook our heads.

'Anyway, I've got to go find Snape and ask him something.' I said walking towards the exit.

'What are you going to ask him?' Ron asked.

'Just something.' I replied as I disappeared out into the corridor, then I heard the others talking.

'Is it just me or is she getting more secretive?' Ron asked.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'Well, she's going out and doing things without us and not telling what she's doing, it just seems strange. Maybe she's up to something.' Ron replied.

'No way this is Rose.' Mione stood up for me.

'Exactly and Rose is a lot different from Stephanie.' Ron said.

I didn't stick around to hear anymore and I went to find Snape, however I didn't find him in the dungeons. In fact the dungeons were completely empty, there was no one down there at all. I listened as the heavy silence hung in the air before walking through the abandoned hallway. Or at least it was abandoned until I went to walk back past the Slytherin common room and Draco walked out.

'Rose.' He said surprised.

'Hi Draco.' I replied putting on a smile.

'Can we talk?'

'Well I was actually looking for Snape, can I meet you at the weeping willow at lunch?'

'Sure.' He replied downhearted and I walked off to continue my search. I finally found Snape at breakfast and I managed to catch him as he was leaving the Great Hall.

'Professor.' I said walking out with him.

'Yes Rose?' He asked.

'I wanted to give you these.' I said handing him all my overdue assignments. 'I know they're incredibly late, but I thought I should still hand them in.' He skimmed over them and looked at me.

'Rose, when did you write these?'

'Um after school and on the weekends; whenever I can get out of the castle.'

'They're great, but why do you need to get out of the castle to do them?' He asked suspiciously.

'I um...It doesn't matter, anyway I've got to go. Goodbye Professor.' I said then I left.

Later that afternoon on my way to lunch I ran into Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Zambini along with several older Gryffindors that I didn't know. I looked around for a way past the group, but unfortunately for me there wasn't one. They glared at me with hatred and I glared back.

'Get out of my way.' I growled annoyed.

'Why should we mudblood?' Zambini asked.

'How dare you saw that word, you stuck up pureblood windbag.' I hissed. Making them oooh.

'Little Snape's got some guts, eh? Well let's see how you like this.' He pulling out his wand. 'Locomotor mortis.' He said, but I blocked the spell.

'Expelliarmus.' I replied nocking his wand from his hand, then the others ganged up on me and the battle began. 'Flipendo!'

'Stupefy!'

'Everte statum!'

'Relashio.'

'Protego!'

Then I ran; I was no match against all of them and I headed back to the astronomy tower. I ducked and weaved to avoid the hexes being thrown at me, then I managed to find a hiding place and stayed there until I heard them all thunder past then I ran back the other way headed for the common room or at least somewhere that people could see what was going on. However I didn't make it, Millicent Bulstrode was on to me and chased me until I tripped and fell to the floor.

I got up, but before I could grab my wand she ran around the corner followed by the others and grabbed me by the throat and thrust me up against the wall. I struggled with all my might, but I wasn't strong enough to get away and she squeezed my throat tighter with every second. I clawed at her uselessly as my lungs begged for air. The others cheered her on and laughed at my distress while I felt my face turn blue.

'How do you like this mudblood?' She asked cackling.

'Please stop.' I begged, my voice only came out as a raspy whisper and fuelled more laughter from the group.

'If only Draco was here to see this.' Pansy said smiling.

Then I felt my legs cave out and the only thing keeping me up was Bulstrode grasping my neck. I felt light headed and I thought my lungs were going to burst, I thought this was it and I silently prayed for help and soon or else they were going to kill me. I started to slip into unconsciousness when I heard yelling, I looked in time to see Bulstrode ripped away from me and I hit the floor with a loud thump. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing and as I looked around I saw Snape sitting in a chair beside my bed looking down at me. Then I was shocked to see Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione standing near him.

'Rose?' Snape asked.

'Yes.' I replied drowsily.

'Thank goodness.' He said and hugged me tightly.

'How long was I out?' I asked sitting up.

'Only ten minutes or so.' Madame Pomfrey replied. 'Which is good, any longer and I think Professor Snape would have hexed me for not being able to do more for you.' She said smiling.

'How are you Rose?' Harry asked coming forward.

'I'm alright.'

'Are you sure?' Mione asked.

'Positive.' I nodded.

'Great, but why are you here Malfoy?' Ron asked angrily.

'He's my friend to Ron.' I explained. The others stared at me shocked.

'See? I knew she was up to something. How could you be friends with this slimy git?' Ron asked.

'He's not a slimy git! He's nice and funny and he taught me that some people just need a second chance.' I smiled at Draco.

'How can you say that? He called Hermione a mudblood and you heard what he said last night: "last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened a mudblood died, so it won't be long until another one is killed, as for me I hope it's Granger." How can you say he's nice?' Ron asked. Hermione looked at Draco shocked and Draco stared first at Ron then at me.

'How did you know I said that? I was talking to Crabbe, Goyle and...Pansy...' Then his expression changed to one of anger and hurt. 'It was you wasn't it? You were pretending to be Pansy.' He said. 'I trusted you!' He yelled and ran out. Then the others went leaving me alone with Snape.

'Now what am I supposed to do? They all hate me.' I cried.

'They don't hate you, they're just confused. Trust me once Christmas comes you'll all be friends again.' Snape said comfortingly.

'Thank you Father.' I said before I realised it. Instantly I pulled away from him and cowered, expecting to be hit. So I was surprised to see him look at me with a mixture of happiness and confusion in his obsidian eyes.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I thought you were going to hit me.' I replied. He seemed even more confused.

'Why would you think that?'

'Because Mr Partridge always did it.'

'That's why you had a black eye on the first day of school this year, wasn't it?' He asked, I nodded then I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt to reveal my arms that were covered in scratches and purple bruises. 'How long has been beating you for?'

'Ever since I was around three.' I replied. Then he grew angry and stood up before walking over to Madame Pomfrey.

'How long will she have to stay here?'

'Not too much longer, I just want to make sure that she's perfectly fine.' She replied and he walked back to me.

'How often did he hurt you?'

'All the time, there wee days when he'd beat me just because he'd had a bad day at work and he blamed me saying that I had used my magic to make things bad for him.' I explained.

'I think we'll have to have a little chat to this man.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while, I've had homework coming out my ears and I've focusing on my recent Fanfiction The Knight is Still Young so I'd love it if you'd check it out. In the meantime here's chapter 17.**

It was now just two days until Christmas and everyone was buzzing with excitement, however today Sna- uh Father was taking me back to the Partridges to talk to them about where I was going to live once the school year was over, but I already knew I wanted to stay with Father. I never want to go back to the Partridges ever again. Still it might be fun to see how they react to Father and what Mr Partridge thinks of this new arrangement.

I met Father in his office as he was just finishing a potion that he had been working on, one of the many things I had found out about him was his extreme love of potions and trying to create things as well as his talents in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'Hello Father.' I said, I was still nervous about calling him that. I half expected him to snap at me and tell me to call him professor, but he didn't, instead he just smiled at me and told me to come and look at what he'd created. 'What's this?' I asked.

'A new potion that should, providing my theory is correct, turn the drinker into an old toad. In fact I'm fairly sure that I was given this when I was a child and the effects never wore off.' He replied smirking. I shook my head laughing.

'Very funny, but you look nothing like an old toad.'

'Thank you.'

'So what does it really do?'

'I'm afraid I can't tell you.' He replied. 'You have to drink it and find out.' He handed me a vile full of a bubbly dark grey liquid, I eyed Father carefully, but decided to trust him and I drank the entire thing. After a few seconds I started to feel tingly and I watch horrified as my arms and legs started to disappear.

'What is this?'

'An invisibility potion, now come on.' He said guiding me over to the fireplace. 'You know what to do.' He said and I took a handful of floo powder.

'Partridge house.' I said then the flames engulfed me and the next thing I new I was sliding out of the other fireplace in my old house. I brushed the soot off me and looked around, nothing had changed. Then Father appeared in the fireplace, still standing I might add and he walked out brushing the small amount of soot off his robes.

I had to stop myself from running over to Mrs Partridge when she walked into the lounge room and was shocked to find the dark potions professor standing there. She looked at him curiously before asking him a question.

'Who are you?'

'I am Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Father introduced himself while coming over to shake her hand.

'Oh you teach at Stephanie's school, is she in trouble?'

'Of course she's in trouble she's a freak.' Mr Partridge said walking in angry to find Father in his home. 'And your one of those freaks too aren't you?'

'I am a wizard Mr Partridge and I am her to talk about my daughter.'

'Your daughter?' Mrs Partridge asked confused.

'Yes, you see Mrs Partridge I have discovered that your adopted daughter is my real daughter Rose.' Father explained.

'Your her father? I don't remember seeing you when I adopted her.'

'My wife and her friend did it as I was unable to be there.'

'Where is Stephanie? I mean Rose.' She asked, I was tempted to speak, but I refrained knowing that there had to be a reason Father didn't want them to see me.

'Who cares, what do you want?' Mr Partridge asked.

'I want Rose to live with me in my house.'

'For how long?' Mrs Partridge asked.

'For good. As I have evidence to prove that she has been mistreated and abused here.'

'That's a lie, we treated her as well as any parent would treat their child.' Mr Partridge denied. My blood boiled, how dare he say that! He treated me like dirt! No parent would normally treat their child like that!

'You beat her and flogged her on a daily basis how can you say that is treating a child well?'

'She is a freak and she got what she deserved!'

'Rose is a bright, talented witch who deserved more than being left with you scum.'

'Then why didn't you keep her instead of dumping her on our shoulders, if you think she's so great why didn't you look after her?'

'That's none of your concern.'

'See Emma, this is why I never wanted anything to do with these freaks, they're all the same; pompous and stupid.' Then Father stood taker and glared menacingly down upon Mr Partridge and growled at him. I was quite enjoying myself until I started to feel the tingling sensation in body again and I,knew the invisibility potion was wearing off,

'How dare you insult us, how dare you hurt my daughter when you had no right! You have scarred her for life and you don't even care, it's time you muggles had a lesson in how to treat people!' Dad said raising his wand at them.

'No.' I said pulling him back. Mrs Partridge gasped as she saw me and Mr Partridge just stared confused. Father looked at me panicked until I nodded telling him that I knew what I was doing. 'Mrs Partridge has done nothing wrong to me and I don't want you to punish her.' Father nodded and looked back to Mr Partridge. 'And I want the muggle police to deal with him, not you.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want you to get into trouble for hexing him to the moon and back.'

'Very well, but he will go on trial in front of the Wizengamot.'

So that was what happened the auroras arrested him and we went back to Hogwarts, when we got back we went to dinner and I was sad to see that my friends were glaring at me. I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was doing the exact opposite, he refused to look at me.

So I ate my dinner then went back up to the tower to feed Mabel and give her a hug before going to bed. However I woke up in the middle of the night and looked out my window, I was shocked to see someone was walking by the now frozen Black Lack. I couldn't tell exactly who it was, but I knew it was a student so I got dressed and put my red cloak on then I snuck downstairs and out of the castle. I was surprised that I didn't feel the chill of the night air as I walked on the fresh snow that crunched beneath my feet. I managed to catch up to the person only to find out it was...

'Draco?'

The blonde Slytherin turned to face me, I could see tears glistening on his face and he turned away from me.

'I thought you were my friend.' He chocked.

'I am, Draco. I never wanted to do it, but I knew that if the others found out why they would only cut me out and do it on their own. Then I wouldn't be able to make sure that they were keeping the facts straight and I wanted to make sure that they didn't hurt your feelings.'

'Well they did and you did. How could you do it? You pretended to be a fellow Slytherin to try and trick me into telling you whether or not I was the heir of Slytherin! It's not you Rose.' He shook his head.

'I know and it was wrong, I'm sorry for betraying you and your trust in me.' I said sadly and I turned and started walking back towards the castle when I was pushed over from behind and I face planted in the snow. I rolled over to see Draco kneeling over me laughing.

'Are you ok?' He asked grinning.

'Yeah and I'm glad to have my friend back.' I laughed then I pulled Draco down onto the snow beside me and we stared up at the stars. 'I can't believe it will be Christmas the day after tomorrow, it's so exciting.'

'Yeah, do you think Snape will give any presents this year?'

'I have no idea. What about you?'

'I'm sure my parents will send me something.'


	18. Chapter 18

It's Christmas! I woke up early and rushed downstairs into the common room, just like last year there was a pile of presents under the tree and I waited for the others to get up. It wasn't long before Harry came out on to the top of the landing and smiled at me before running down the stairs and nearly flattening me with a hug.

'Merry Christmas Rose.'

'Merry Christmas Harry.' Then I brought him over to the tree and we stared longingly at the gifts. Then I realised how strange it was that Harry had forgiven me for being friends with Draco all of a sudden and I decided to ask him about it. 'Harry, how come you've forgiven me?'

'I was never really angry with you in the first place, you're allowed to be friends with anyone you choose. At least so long as it's not Voldemort, then I think we have a problem.' He joked.

'There's no way I would ever like that murderer.' I replied. 'Anyway should we wait for the others?'

'Probably.'

'Hey you two, you're not going to leave me out, are you?' Hermione asked walking into the common room.

'Now way, merry Christmas Mione.' I said giving her a hug.

'Merry Christmas Rose.' She replied. Then I saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at us.

'Merry Christmas Ron.' I said feeling awkward.

'Merry Christmas Rose.' He replied smiling. 'I'm sorry about what I said before.'

'That's alright it's not like I haven't done similar things.' I grinned. 'Now I have these.' I said giving a small box wrapped in red Christmas paper to each of my friends. They thanked me and went to sit on the lounge in front of the fireplace while I sat on the floor in front of them. I watched as Mione opened her present which contained a book, her face brightened as she read the title.

'The lion the witch and the wardrobe! Thank you Rose!'

'You're welcome, now come on you guys open yours!' I demanded. Ron opened his and was surprised to find...'

'Quidditch through the ages! Thanks Rose.'

Then it was Harry's turn and what I had given him was very different from the things I had given Mione and Ron. I knew that nothing I could give him would compare with the presents he had been given last year, but I hoped he would like it all the same. As he opened the box he looked inside and stared at its contents. He slowly took it out and then looked to me.

'Where did you get it?' He asked.

'I can't tell you that.' I said grinning.

'What is it Harry?' Ron asked and Harry showed them. It was a snow globe with the four of us sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express talking and laughing together.

'Wow.' Mione breathed.

'I hope you like it.' I said.

'I love it!' Harry said giving me another hug.

Then it wasn't long before the rest of the remaining Gryffindors were awake and came down into the common room to exchange gifts and we finally got to hand out the presents that were underneath the tree. I was glad to see that Wood had stayed for Christmas again this year and he once again handed out the presents to everyone.

Ron got presents from his parents and did Hermione, while I got presents from Hermione and Ron, who also gave Harry presents. So by the end of it Harry had a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione, Flying with Cannons from Ron, a new jumper and a plum cake from Mrs Weasley, a tin of treacle fudge from Hagrid and a toothpick from (you guessed it) the Dursley's.

Along with the present I gave her, Hermione got chocolate frogs from Ron, several books from her parents both muggle and wizard, fiction and nonfiction and Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans from Hagrid.

Ron got a new jumper and socks from his mum, a box of exploding bonbons from Hermione and a small bag of acid pops from Hagrid.

I got chocolate wands from Ron, the story of Alice in Wonderland from Hermione and sugar quills from Hagrid. I was surprised that there wasn't a present from Father, but maybe he wants to give it to me in person or he might not have one for me, I don't know.

Once we were all finished opening our presents we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was just like last year except all my friends were here and also like last year Dumbledore made the announcement that the Great Hall was out of bounds until dinner. After I walked out I waited for Father who came out smiling brightly at me and he gave me a huge hug.

'Merry Christmas Rose.' He said.

'Merry Christmas Father.' I replied.

'Now if you'll follow me, I have something for you.' He said and he led me down into the dungeons. Once we were inside his office he brought me over to a normally unused corner of the room where a lager wrapped box now stood. 'Go on, open it.' So I did and I was surprised to find my own potions set complete with a size three pewter cauldron and another potions textbook.

'Thank you!' I said happily.

'That's not all.' He said and he took out his wand and touched my necklace, I stared as it opened and split into two halves. Inside I saw space for a photo but there was already one there, it was a photo of Father, a woman with red hair and four children. 'This is our family.' He explained. 'Your Mother, your older brother Gavin his fraternal twin sister Julia and you.' He said pointing to the people who were smiling and waving at the camera.

'What about the youngest boy?' I asked confused.

'Oh, of course your younger brother, he was given up for adoption much like you were.' He said sadly.

'Oh, where are my other siblings?'

'They go to the other Wizarding schools.'

'There are more?' I asked confused.

'Yes, your sister goes to Beauxbatons in Paris and your brother goes to Durmstrang in Norway.'

'What about my younger brother?'

'He was given to a muggle family and I do not know what has happened to him as I haven't seen him since.'

'I see.' I replied then he closed the locket manually and pointed his wand at it again, I watched as the tip of the wand and the locket glowed a soft red. 'What was that?'

'I charmed it to let me know if you're ever in trouble, your older siblings have a necklace each however I did not charm them as I cannot help them when they get into trouble and they normally don't anyway. You on the other hand and your friendship with Mr Potter cause me to worry about you so this is just to make sure that I know if you ever need my help.'

'Right. Now it's my turn to give you something.' I said handing him a small box with a dark green ribbon on it. I smiled as he opened it and took out the small circular emerald pendant which was attached to and almost invisible chain.

'Thank you for the gift.' He said putting the necklace on.

'You're welcome. Anyway, thank you for the presents Father, I love them, but I need to go and give Draco his.' I said and I went to find my blonde friend.

I found him at the weeping willow and I sat with him on the snowy ground, I couldn't help but admire the willow it was nice in in spring and summer, but now the snow and frost coated it like a blanket and it was beautiful.

'Merry Christmas Draco.' I smiled.

'Merry Christmas Rose.' He replied.

'I have something for you.' I said handing him a green box.

'Thanks.' He replied and he unwrapped it. He smiled as he took out what I had put inside; chocolate cauldrons, a small stuffed toy snake and a black quick-quotes quill.

'It's not much I know.'

'Are you kidding? It's great, in fact it's the best present I've been given.' He said genuinely then he handed me a red box. 'Now I have something for you.'

I carefully took the box and started to open it, noticing the look of anticipation on Draco's face as I gently took the lid off and saw a deck of exploding snap cards, a phoenix feather quill and...

'A hair brush?' I asked smirking.

'A magic hair brush, it does your hair for you.' Draco explained.

'Thanks.' I smiled. 'You know it's starting to get late and the Great Hall will be open soon; I don't know about you, but I want to be a little more prepared this year.' I said and we headed back to the castle.

Once I got back to my dorm I decided to try out the magic hair brush and I started brushing my hair with it and I imagined what I wanted my hair to look like. Sure enough the hair brush came to life and starting doing my hair exactly how I imagined it; a high ponytail with my slightly curly hair going down to my neck. As I looked around the dorm I saw a few of the other girls getting a bit dressed up, but I decided to just wear my favourite red long sleeve shirt and black pants that I had been in all day. Then I walked down to the Great Hall to join the festivities.

When I got there I saw that there was only one table for the students to sit at and everyone put their differences aside to enjoy a great night of fun and laughter. I sat with Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Draco sat with us tonight. I once again thanked Draco for his presents especially the magic hair brush as it worked so well and would save me heaps of time in the morning.

Then after everyone had finished eating their dinner and dessert, the music started and we began to dance. Soon presents were handed out once again from the teachers and this year I was given a book on defence against the dark arts. Once again given to me by Professor McGonagall who smiled at me as I opened it and started reading it almost immediately, however I didn't get to read that much of it as I was called to join in dancing with my friends.

I love Christmas.

**So guys guys tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it!**


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the holidays went past in a flash and soon the new term started and classes resumed. Everyone was busy getting on with what homework they had and getting ready for the next quidditch game of Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff.

However I was surprised that when the day came and it was canceled, I was even more surprised when Professor McGonagall came looking for me along with Harry and Ron and she led us to the hospital wing. Once we were there she stopped us and looked at us with a grave expression.

'I want you this could be a wee bit of a shock.' She said and we walked over to one of the beds. Lying on the bed stone still was...

'Hermione.' I said horrified. Her eyes were wide with terror and her mouth open in a gasp, with her arm stretched out in front of her as if she was holding something.

'She was found near the library, only with this.' McGonagall said picking up a hand held mirror off the nearby bed stand. 'Does it mean anything to you?' We shook our heads.

It was strange though, what would Hermione being doing with a mirror? We all knew she wasn't vain and she didn't tend to spend that much time in front of mirrors, so why would she be looking into one now? I wondered.

The three of us stood in silence and I watched as Harry gently took ahold of Hermione outstretched hand. We stayed there for as long as we could, then Madame Pomfrey told us to get our dinner so we walked to the Great Hall.

'We need to find out who's behind this before someone gets killed again.' I said once we were back in the Tower. Then McGonagall came in through the portrait hole to talk to us.

'These new rules will be put into effect immediately: all students will return to their common rooms before six o'clock every evening and all students will be escorted to and from every class by a teacher, no exceptions.' She said promptly before adding. 'I should warn you, unless the person behind these attacks is caught it is likely the school will be closed.' She said then she turned and left.

'We need to talk to Hagrid.' Harry said.

'But you heard what she said; we're not allowed to leave the Tower except for class.' Ron reminded him.

'I think it's time to get my Dad's old cloak out again.' Harry suggested and we agreed to go to Hagrid that night after dark. As we walked I thought about what Harry had told us about Tom Riddle's diary and I couldn't help but ask:

'What exactly did the diary show? Are you sure that it was Hagrid that opened the chamber?'

'Yes, but I don't believe it. Hagrid is our friend and he would never want to hurt muggle-borns after all he's always been kind to Hermione.' He replied.

'I agree, but I was strange that someone stole the diary I mean why would they want to?'

'Who cares.' Ron said nervous as we approached Hagrid's hut. However when we knocked on Hagrid's door, he opened it and pointed a crossbow though the crack as he scanned the darkness.

'Who's there? Show your self.' We pulled the cloak off of us and Hagrid sighed in relief. 'Oh, it's just you three. Come in.' He said walking back inside and we followed quickly after him. Once we were all inside I gently shut the door behind us and we stared as Hagrid poured a cup of tea; his hands were shaking terribly and we could hear the clanking of the chinaware and we saw the tea spill over as he was looking at us.

'Hagrid are you ok?' Harry asked. Hagrid nodded. 'Did you hear about Hermione?'

'Oh yeah I heard about that.' He said then he realised the tea was over flowing from the cup and he went to clean it up, muttering angrily to himself.

'Uh Hagrid? Do you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets?' I asked hesitantly.

'Now what you've got to understand about that is-'. He was cut off by a knock on the door. 'Under the cloak you three.' He said and we got back underneath the invisibility cloak and stood in a corner of the room as Hagrid opened the door. 'Professor Dumbledore.' He said surprised.

'May we come in?'

'Yes o-of course Sir.' He said letting them in. Ron was shocked at who else had come with Dumbledore.

'What's the Minister of Magic doing here?' He asked quietly, Harry shrugged.

'The reason we're here Hagrid is that... Well with all these attacks the Ministry's got to do something and-'

'Hang on I never-well you know I never-Professor!' Hagrid panicked.

'I want it known that Hagrid has my full support, Minister.' Dumbledore said.

'Yes, but I'm afraid Hagrid's reputation is against him Dumbledore, I've got to take him.' The Minister replied.

'Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison!'

'I'm afraid we have no choice Hagrid.' The Minister was interrupted when the door of Hagrid's hut opened to reveal none other than Lucius Malfoy.

'Already here Fudge, good.' He said stepping inside. Hagrid glared angrily at him.

'What are you doing here? Get out of my house!' He bellowed.

'Believe me I take absolutely no pleasure of being inside your...' He paused looking around and we backed up as he walked so close to us that if he had taken another step he would have bumped into us and our cover would be blown. 'You call this a house?' He finished disgusted. Underneath the cloak I was frustrated, Hagrid was being taken away to some prison and there was nothing we could do about it! 'No, I simply called the school and was told the headmaster was here.'

'And what exactly is it that you want with me?' Dumbledore asked.

'The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside.' Malfoy replied looking slightly pleased with himself.

I was shocked, they can't remove Professor Dumbledore! He's the only thing stopping an all out purge of the muggle-borns! I stared as Dumbledore bowed his head slightly and Malfoy walked over to him with a scroll of parchment.

'This is an order of suspension, you'll find all twelve signatures on it.' He said putting it forward. The Minister went to take it, but Dumbledore stopped him by gently placing his finger on the other end before taking hold of it. 'Im afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch and after all these attacks they'll be no muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can't imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school.'

That tears it, we all know that he likes the purge and he doesn't care about the school, he just wants to help Voldemort return to power. So I pulled my wand out and was about to hex him when Hagrid spoke.

'You can't take Professor Dumbledore away, take him away and the muggle-borns won't stand a chance, you mark my words there'll be killin's next!' He fumed.

'You think so?' Lucius asked quietly arching an eyebrow.

'Calm yourself Hagrid, if the governors desire my removal I will of course step aside.' Then he walked forward a few paces towards the door. 'However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.' He said looking directly at us as though he knew we were there. I glanced at the boys, how did he know?

'Admirable sentence.' Malfoy said quietly after glancing behind him to see what Dumbledore had looked at. 'Shall we?' He said then he walked out and Dumbledore gave us a small nodded before he followed.

'Fudge?' Malfoy asked from outside, then the Minister turned to face Hagrid.

'Come Hagrid.' He said and Hagrid cleared his throat.

'Uh well uh, if anyone was ever looking for some stuff then all they would have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yep, that would lead 'em right. All I have to say.' Then he walked over to the door. 'Oh and someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away.' Then he walked out with the Minister following behind him, glancing wearily at Fang.

We waited in silence for a few moment after the door had shut, just to make sure that no one was coming back, then we slipped out from underneath the invisibility cloak. I was furious!

'How could they do that? First Hagrid then Dumbledore, what next?' I asked.

'We need to solve this before we find out the answer to that question.' Harry said and we walked out.

'So what do we do?' Ron asked.

'You heard what Hagrid said: "follow the spiders".' Harry reminded us.

'But they're headed to the Dark Forest.' Ron said.

'Then that's where we go.' Harry grabbed a lantern off the step and started walking.

'I don't like spiders.' Ron said.

'Neither do I, but we have to do this or they'll close the school.' I said and we followed behind Harry.

'Why'd it have to be spiders? Why couldn't it have been follow the butterflies?' He asked whining.

As we walked into the forest with only the small amount of light from the lantern to guide us, the cold wind chilled us as we gazed around at the huge trees that loomed at us in the darkness. We followed the long trail of spiders as they scrambled across the dirty ground until we reached a large log that created a tunnel over a gap and there were hundreds of tiny black spiders covering the ground walls and even the ceiling of the "tunnel" each and every one of them were heading the same way.

'Come on.' Harry said and he bent over so he could walk under the log.

'Yikes, I just hope that none of them decide to drop on me.' I said nervously then I followed Harry with Ron whimpering behind me. Despite how afraid I was of these creepy crawlies I wasn't going to give up, we had to solve this mystery if not for the school then for Hermione.

We soon came to a clearing where the wave of spiders dissipated and we were left staring at more huge logs that were even bigger than the one we had walked under. They created what was almost like a shelter and I freaked out as we heard a booming voice talk to us from inside.

'Hagrid, is that you?' The voice asked.

'We're friends of Hagrid.' Harry replied. 'He told us to come here.' Then movement came from in the shelter and giant splintery legs crawled up I the light of the lantern, I had to hold back a scream when the rest of the body followed; it was a huge spider. It was at least a million times bigger than a normal spider with eight blinking eyes and two long fangs.

'You. You're Aragog, aren't you?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' It replied. 'Hagrid has never sent people into our hollow before.'

'He's in trouble.' I said. 'There have been attacks up at the school and they think it's Hagrid.'

'They think he's opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before.' Harry added.

'That's a lie, Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets.' The spider angrily.

'Then you're not the monster?' I asked.

'No, the monster was born inside the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler.'

'Harry!' Ron whimpered.

'Sh!' Harry replied.

'But if you're not the monster then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?' I asked.

'We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others.'

'Rose!' Ron whimpered an expression of terror on his face.

'Be quiet Ronald!' I hissed.

'Have you seen it?' Harry asked.

'I never saw any part of the castle except the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused Hagrid brought me here.'

'Guys!' Ron got our attention.

'What?' Harry and I asked annoyed. Ron let out another whimper and looked up, following his gaze we saw spiders descending from the tall tress on lines of webs coming down toward us. I started to shake, I hate spiders and I'm always worried that they'll get on me, but with spiders that were almost as tall as my waist I'm honestly more worried about them eating me!

'Ok this enough for me, let's move.' I whispered.

'Well, thank you. We'll just go.' Harry said and we started to back away.

'Go?' The huge arachnid asked, Ron nodded very enthusiastically. 'I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst.' My stomach dropped. 'Goodbye friends of Hagrid.'

'Can we panic now?' Ron asked.

'No, if we panic we could very well be killed we need to keep a clear head and find a way out.' I replied even though a tidal wave of fear was about to over take me at any moment. One of the spiders launched itself at Harry and he swung the lantern just in time to deflect it and sending it flying backwards. We then went back - to - back with each other with our wands at the ready as the millions of spiders came closer.

'Know any spells?' Ron asked.

'No.' I replied. 'Harry?'

'One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them.' He replied.

'Where's Hermione when you need her?' Ron asked as the spiders formed a circle around us ready to attack. I was sure this was it, we were going to be eaten alive. Then We heard the roar of an engine and we looked up to see the headlights of a car as it drove towards us knocking the spiders out of the way.

'This car is amazing!' I said then I ran over to the side and opened the back drivers side door. 'Well don't just stand there get in and drive this thing!' The boys scrambled over to the car and climbed in as the arachnids barrelled towards us. Ron managed to shut the door on ones leg and severed it from the body before throwing it out. I watched Harry as he sent one flying with a bright flash from his wand.

'Arania exumai!' He shouted then he got in the passenger seat. A spider crashed into his door and a thud sounded as one landed on the roof and another on the bonnet.

'Go!' I squealed and Ron reversed the car out the way we had come in, managing to avoid going under the log as we knew it would fit through. Once we thought we were clear Ron stopped the car. 'What are you doing? Don't stop they'll come after us!'

'No way, but I'm glad we're out of there.' Ron sighed, Harry nodded. Then I screamed as a spider smashed through his window and grabbed him by the throat pulling him into its face, screeching as it did so.

'Do something!' I said to Harry and he pointed his wand at the creature.

'Arania exumai!' He said and again a white light flashed brightly from the tip of Harry's wand going right past Ron and sending the screeching spider at least ten yards away.

'Thanks for that.' Ron said still terrified.

'Don't mention it.' Harry said slightly breathless. Then we looked forward and Ron gasped as we saw the large group of the crawly creatures that had gathered on the hill. Then they charged at us. 'Get us out of here! Now!' Harry shouted and Ron put the car in reverse and drove as fast as he could.

The army of arachnids ran towards us, their legs being able to move them just as fast if not faster than when you see the small ones scamper across the floor in the muggle world.

'Come on, come on! Move faster!' I urged. Ron sent the car into a spin and turned us around.

'Go!' Harry shouted and we took off again. I watched as the trees raced past us and as I chanced a glance behind us I saw the millions upon millions of spiders were still following us at a record breaking speed.

'Can you get us in the air?' I asked. Ron pulled a lever with groaned, but didn't move.

'The flying gear's jammed.' He replied. Harry then tried to help him pull it.

'Come on, pull!' He cried and with a bang the lever moved and we lifted off the ground. As we flew up into the sky I looked down and saw just how many spiders were chasing us, I was lucky I didn't faint.

We flew over the rest of the forest before making a bumpy landing near Hagrid's hut, the car opened the doors for us and we got out. To say that Ron was unhappy would be the biggest understatement of the century.

'Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him.' He shouted angrily and I stared as the car shut its doors and drove back into the forest. 'What did we even learn from risking our necks?'

'That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets; he was innocent.' Harry replied and we walked back into the castle.

**Tell me me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money from writing this.**

The next day after class we went to visit Hermione, I was beginning to understand how the others must have felt while I was in that coma last year after the troll attack. It gave me a sick feeling knowing how it felt to be shrouded in the blankets of a long sleep. I listened as Harry spoke softly to her while holding her clenched stone-like hand, it made me wonder what did the others do while I was in the coma? Still I watched and listen to my friend as he spoke.

'I wish you were here Hermione, we need you.' He said then he noticed something in her hand, he pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and started to read it.

'What is it.' I asked.

'This is why she was in the library the day she was attacked, she's solved the mystery.' He said in awe.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked.

'Come on, we've got to show the teachers.' Getting up and we followed him out.

'Read what's on the parchment would you? So we at least know what this is all about.' I suggested.

'Of the many fierce beasts that roam our land none is more deadly than the basilisk; capable of living for hundreds of years instant death await any who meet this giant serpents eye. Spiders flee before it. Guys this is it: the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk, that's why I can hear it speak it's a snake.' Harry explained.

'But if it kills by looking people in the eye then why is it that no one's dead?' Ron asked. We thought about it for a moment then I spotted my reflection in the glass of a nearby window and it clicked.

'Because no did look it in the eye, not directly at least. Collin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Sir Nicholas and Sir Nicholas is a ghost so he couldn't die again. Then Hermione saw it through the mirror, in fact I bet that's why she had it, she was using it to look around corners in case she accidentally came upon it.'

'What about Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror Rose.' Ron said skeptical. I paused thinking, there was no way my theory was wrong, but Ron was right the cat wouldn't have used any of those things.

'There was water on the floor that night, so she only saw its reflection.' I replied remembering when we had found the care takers cat hanging by the wall. Then we walked over to a torch so we could read the parchment.

'Spiders flee before it, it all fits!' Harry said.

'How's the basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake someone ought to have seen it.' Ron asked.

'Hermione's answered that too.' Harry replied pointing to a word down the bottom written in Hermione's hand writing.

'Pipes?' Ron read. 'It's using the plumbing.' Ron said bewildered.

'That explains why it sounded like it was behind the walls.' I realised.

'Remember what Aragog said about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom. What if she never left?' Harry wondered

'Moaning Myrtle.' I replied. 'We've got to tell McGonagall or my Father.' I said then McGonagall's voice echoed through the halls as if she was using the speaker system like muggle schools did.

'All students are to return to their dormitories at once, all teachers to the second floor corridor immediately.' Then all was quiet.

'That doesn't sound good.' Ron gulped.

'Come on that's not far from here we could tell them what we know.' I suggested and we ran. We sped through the long twisting halls until we heard the teachers coming from the other way and they stopped in front of the wall so we stayed hidden and listened to what they were saying.

'As you can see the heir of Slytherin has left another message.' McGonagall reported. 'Our worst fear has been realised a student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself.' I gasped. 'The students must be sent home, I fear this is the end of Hogwarts.' She said sadly. Then we heard the untimely arrival of Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.

'So sorry dozed off, what've I missed?' He asked cheerfully.

'A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart, your moment has come at last.' Father replied.

'My m-moment?' He asked stuttering.

'Weren't you just saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?' Dad reminded him.

'Then it's settled, we'll leave you to deal with the monster Gilderoy, your skills after all are legend.' McGonagall mocked him.

'Very well, I'll just be in my office getting uh... Getting ready.' He replied then he walked off.

'Who is it that the monster's taken Minerva?' Madame Pomfrey asked.

'Ginny Weasley.' McGonagall replied. I looked to Ron, he went white as a sheet, his face twisted in horror as we saw the teachers leave. Then we turned our gaze to the wall and saw the new message that was written on it.

'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.' Ron read.

'Not if we can help it, come on!' I said I sped off to the teachers. Unfortunately in my haste I ran into someone. 'Ouch!' I said as I fell back and hit my bum on the cold hard floor.

'Watch where you're go- Rose?' It was Father, he gave me his hand and helped me up off the floor.

'Father we know what the creature is.' I said.

'How?' He asked amazed.

'It's a long story and I don't have time to explain, but if Lockhart is going to try and get into the chamber we need to see him and tell him what we know.'

'He's in his office, go!' He said and I ran off again, I heard the boys reach Father and he stopped them. 'Potter, Weasley!'

'Sir we need to-'. Harry tried to explain.

'I know, just take care of my daughter.'

'We will.' Harry replied and they ran after me. By the time they caught up to me we were going into Lockhart's office, I was shocked to see he was packing everything away in his trunks. 'Are you going somewhere?'

'Ah yes as a matter of fact some urgent business, unavoidable.' He said hurriedly packing more things in a trunk.

'What about my sister?' Ron asked horrified.

'Uh yes well, very sad, no one regrets this more than I.' He lied.

'What about your reputation, your skills, your books?' Harry asked confused.

'My dear boy books can be misleading! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things!'

'You're a fraud!' Harry said angrily.

'That wasn't half obvious.' I rolled my eyes. 'You couldn't even teach us how to block spells because you don't know how to!'

'Is there anything you can do?' Ron asked sceptically.

'Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm rather gifted with memory charms. Other wise you see all those other wizards would have gone blabby and I would never have sold another book. I'm afraid I'm going to have to the same to you.' He turned appointed his wand at Harry, but the three of us pointed our wands at him at the same time. He looked uneasily at the three of us and Harry signalled for him to lower his wand, so he did.

'Now like it or not you are coming with us.' I said and we pushed him out the door. Harry and Ron walked either side of him while I stayed behind them.

'Where are we going?' Lockhart asked.

'To the girls bathroom.' Ron replied.

'Whatever for?'

'Just keep quiet or I'll hex you right here!' I snapped.

We led him to the bathroom and were greeted by Moaning Myrtle as she floated up so that she was hidden behind the closed cubical door from her waist down. She smiled as she spotted us and I noticed her eyes linger on Harry then glance at Ron and finally flicker to me. She seemed pleased that we had come to visit her and happy to talk to us, however her sickly sweet voice wasn't used for several seconds until she asked us a question.

'Hello Harry, Ron, Rose. What do you want?' She asked.

'To ask you how you died.' Harry replied.

'Oh.' She said. 'It happened in this very cubicle. Olive had been teasing me about my glasses, I was crying then I heard someone speaking... It was a kind of made up language.'

'Who was it? 'Ron asked.

'I don't know; I was distraught!' She said angrily. 'I realised it was a boy speaking so I opened the door to tell him to go away and I died.'

'Just like that?'

'Yeah, but I do remember seeing a pair of giant yellow eyes over there by that sink.' She replied pointing to one of the sinks. We walked over and looked at the sink, at first it seemed just like the others then Harry noticed something on the side of the tap.

'Here.' He showed us a small snake that had carved into the tap. 'This is it. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is here.'

'Say something to it in parseltongue.' Ron suggested. So Harry took a breath and spoke to it using the strange raspy snake language. The sink then slid down into the floor and the grate that sat underneath the sinks disappeared to reveal a giant hole that went down into the bowls of the school.

'Well it looks like you're doing just fine on your own so I'll go now.' Lockhart tried to barrel through us, but we strained and pushed him to the edge of the gaping hole.

'You can go first professor.' Harry said.

'W-what? No, don't you want to go first Harry?' He asked trying to step back from the edge.

'Oh let's just get this over with.' I growled and pushed him down. I smirked as he screamed all the way down before we heard a small crack and thump as he hit the bottom.

'You don't think he's broken his leg or something do you?' Ron asked.

'I doubt it, I'd say he's landed on something and that's what's broken. Anyway, you're up next.' I said gently tapping Harry on the shoulder. He nodded to me and stepped up to the edge.

'Harry.' Moaning Myrtle said grabbing our attention. 'If you die down there, you're welcome to share my cubicle.' She smiled dreamily and giggled.

'Uh, thanks Myrtle.' Harry gulped before hurling himself down into the abyss and I pushed Ron after him, knowing that Ron would probably run and not come with us if I went before him. So after making sure that he had gone down I jumped in and slid down the tunnel, which was actually pretty fun considering that it was going under the school and that a giant snake could attack at any moment, before I flew out the end and landed on a pile of bones? The entire floor was covered in bones and skeletons of different animals.

'Ugh... At least we know the Basilisk has a hearty appetite.' I gulped.

'Right, let's get going. Remember any sign of movement close your eyes straight away.' Harry reminded us and we started walking.

I shuddered at sound of bones crunching beneath our feet, but I continued on anyway, until we came across a huge skin.

'What is this?' Ron asked.

'It's a snake skin.' Harry replied.

'Merlin, that thing must be at least sixty feet long!' Ron said shocked. We all whirled around as Lockhart fainted. I rolled my eyes and got back to the task at hand. 'Heart of a lion this one.'

'More like a coward.' I spat. Then I pulled out my wand as Lockhart stole Ron's wand and pointed it at him.

'Sorry kids, but this is the end of the line, now who would like to have their mind erased first? How about you Miss Snape. Say goodbye to your memories.' He said pointing the wand at me. 'Obliviate!' He shouted, but the spell backfired and he was thrown against the ceiling before landing in a heap on the floor. I screamed as rocks fell and Harry and I raced out of the way before a wall separated us from Ron and Lockhart.

'Ron!' I shouted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.**

'Harry!' Ron called back. 'Lockhart's memory charm backfired! He hasn't got a clue who he is!'

I laughed it was about time, there was no way he'll still be considered a great wizard after we tell everyone about what a huge fraud he is and what he tried to do! Father is going to love this! Unfortunately that also means that Harry and I are own our own for this mission as it's cleary impossible for either of us to get to the other side.

'Great!' Harry replied. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine.'

'Ok, start to try and dig the rocks out enough so that we can come back through with Ginny.'

'Ok!' Then Harry and I continued walking.

'He seems to be awfully calm about this.' I murmured.

'Yeah, doing something helps to take his mind off just how serious this is.' That was when I stopped him, I could feel his nerves and I knew it wasn't just because we could be killed by a giant snake at any time.

'You're worried about the school aren't you?' I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. He nodded slowly.

'If the Basilisk isn't caught then they'll have to close the school, what am I supposed to do then? Hogwarts is my home!'

'I'm sure the teachers will do everything they can to keep Hogwarts from closing, but right now we need to focus on getting Ginny back and who knows we might be able to help get rid of this basilisk. After all you can speak parsletongue.'

'So can you.'

'I don't think the others believe that.' I replied, dropping my gaze.

'Who cares, you know and I know and that's what matters, besides they'll believe you eventually.' He smiled and we continued on.

Soon we came to what looked like a large round door with a lock that consisted of several snakes. Harry spoke to it in parsletongue and in a way I was thankful that it was such a rare gift because all of the parsletongue passwords were simply "open" which made it easy to gain access to such areas.

Once inside the strange chamber I was surprised to see how baron it was and how much water there was. The edges of the chamber were lined with giant statues of snake heads with their mouths open, revealing their sharp fangs and long forked tongues. There was a wide stone walkway that went towards the other end and stopped just before a large pond and a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin's face.

'Oh no.' Harry whispered. I gasped as I saw the unconscious body of Ginny lying on the wet ground and we ran over to her. 'Ginny!' He called. He dropped his wand and we kneeled beside her. 'Come on Ginny, please don't be dead! Wake up! Wake up!' He begged, but she didn't move. I felt her wrist for a pulse, Harry watched worried until he gave me a small nod that she was still alive.

'She won't wake.' We looked up terrified at a boy who looked like he would be in sixth year.

'You.' Harry realised. I glanced at him waiting for an explanation of who this other guy was, but I didn't receive it. 'Tom? Tom Riddle? What do you mean she won't wake?' He walked towards us briskly.

'She's not-'. I started.

'She's still alive, but only just.'

'A-are you a ghost?' Harry asked.

'A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years.' He replied. Harry gently touched Ginny's hand.

'She's as cold as ice.' He murmured worried I watched confused as "Tom" picked up Harry's wand. 'Tom you've got to help us, there's a basilisk-'

'It won't come until it's called.' He interrupted. Harry stood up and looked at him warily.

'Give me my wand Tom.'

'You won't be needing it.' He replied.

'Look we've got to get Ginny out of here, we've got to save her!' Harry said.

'I'm afraid I can't do that Harry.' I stared at him concerned. 'You see as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger.' That was when I realised what was happening. 'That's right, it was Ginny Weasley that opened the Chamber of Secrets.'

'No, she wouldn't.' Harry shook his head.

'She couldn't.' I added horrified.

'Ginny Weasley set the Basilisk on the mudbloods, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls.'

'Why?' I asked.

'Because I told her to, you'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing, she was shall we say in a kind of trance. Still the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it in the girls bathroom, then who should find it? But you. The very person I was most anxious to meet.' He started circling around Harry and I had to fight my desire to attack him right there and then.

'Why did you want to meet me?' Harry asked glaring at him.

'I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could, so I showed you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust.'

'How dare you say that about Hagrid!' I snarled.

'Hagrid is my friend and you framed him didn't you?' Harry replied angrily.

'It was my word against Hagrid's, Dumbledore was the only one who believed he was innocent.'

'I bet Dumbledore saw right through you.' Harry grinned slightly.

'He did keep an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school so I decided to leave behind a dairy, preserving my sixteen year old self in its pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherins noble work.'

'Well you haven't finished it this time; in a few hours the mandrake draught will be ready and everyone who was petrified will be alright again.' Harry said.

'Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my new target has been you. How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing, but a scar while lord Voldemort's powers we're destroyed?'

'Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time.'

'Voldemort is my past, present and future.' He then turned and started writing flaming letters in the air using his wand.

'Tom Marvolo Riddle". He then swished it and the letters rearranged themselves to become "I am lord Voldemort"

'You? You're the Heir of Slytherin? Voldemort.'

'Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle fathers name. No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world.'

'Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!' I said angrily.

'Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!'

'He'll never be gone; not so long as those who remain are loyal to him!' Harry proclaimed.

At the sound of a screech we all looked up toward the entrance as Dumbledore's phoenix flew in carrying something.

'Fawkes?' I said quietly, confused as to why the bird was here. He then dropped the sorting hat into Harry's hands and flew off.

'So this is what Dumbledore send his great defender: a song bird and an old hat.' Voldemort sneered. He then walked to the edge of the pool in front of Salazar's statue and stuck out his hand. 'Aya sala selethane.' We stared as the giant mouth of the statue slowly sunk down. 'Lets match the power of lord Voldemort, heir of Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter.' Then out of the darkness appeared a long pointed mouth full of sharp fangs, Harry and I glanced at each other and ran back towards the entrance. 'Parsletongue won't save you now, it only obeys me!'

Great, that really helps, what's the point in having creepy snake-talk powers if you can't use them to control giant mutant snakes that want to kill you? I wondered. The basilisk chased us and I listened as it let out what almost sounded like a roar while we continued to pound our feet on the wet stone as we ran.

'Careful you don't want to slip!' Just as I said that my feet lost traction and I skidded across the ground.

'Rose!' Harry kneeled beside me and we braced ourselves as the basilisk loomed over us ready to rip us apart. A screech pierced the air and Fawkes flew into the chamber again. Watching the shadows on the roof we witnessed Fawkes attack the basilisk, poking and tearing at its eyes.

'No!' Voldemort shouted. 'Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!' Harry helped me up and after taking a step backwards and hearing our footsteps, I understood exactly what he meant the water made it impossible to move silently.

'Run!' I commanded and we sprinted off again, into the old tunnels, it surged forward and crushed old bits of rock and stalagmites that we had barely brushed past. I scrunched my face as we splashed through puddles giving away our position only to hear the monster not ten meters behind us.

I could hear my heart pumping and blood rushing in my ears as we sprinted through the damp tunnels, constantly glancing over my shoulders to see where the beast was and cringing as I noticed several rats on the ground. I freaked out when we came to a dead end. Bars blocked the end of the tunnel so we could go no further.

'What do we do now?' I asked my voice a strained whisper.

'Stay silent.' He hissed as we heard the basilisk slithering towards us. I backed as far into the bars as I could and bit down on my lip to hold back my a scream when the long pointed face of the basilisk appeared less than a meter in front of us. It moved its head blindly as if trying to see again, sliding slowly forward opening is mouth as it came close enough that we could feel is hot rancid breath on our faces and Voldemort's words replayed in my head.

"Your bird may blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!"

It gave me an idea, I silently slid down and picked up a small rock that sat by my feet, which I then tossed down the tunnel and it rolled into another part of it tapping and boudin on the ground as the sound reverberated off the walls. The basilisk turned its head and headed in the direction of the sound. Once we were sure it was far enough away we slipped out and made our way back to the main part of the chamber where Ginny still lied unconscious and the young memory of Voldemort stood next to her. Once again Harry dropped to his knees beside her and felt her hand.

'Yes Potter, the process is almost complete. In a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Voldemort will return, very much alive.'

'No.' I shook my head. 'We won't let you restart your reign of terror, you took everything from us and I have no intention of letting you do the same to others.'

The basilisk then burst out of the water in front of Slytherin's statue towering above us all, thrashing its head around roaring. I watched as Harry's gaze flickered to the sorting hat as it now glittered and shone and much to our surprise a glittering silver sword appeared sticking out of it. Harry bravely grabbed it and pointed it at the basilisk before running over to Slytherin's statue and I watched shocked as he started to climb it.

'He won't survive this time.' Voldemort smirked. I screamed as the Basilisk reached up and bit to stone right where Harry was standing.

'Harry!' Luckily he managed to duck just in time, but the basilisk struck again, leaving Harry gripping the stone with one hand as he dangled dangerously. He used his strength and kept going until he reached the top and stood upon Slytherin's head, pointing the sword upon the impending creature. The snake moved forward and Harry who slashed it across the face, I grinned as the snake recoiled, but is retreat did not last long and it opened its mouth bearing its teeth hissing. Once again Harry tried to slash its face, but it lurched forward and knocked him over.

My heart dropped and I waited to see if he was alright, then I noticed the sword about to fall of the edge and gasped when he slide forward grabbed it, then he stood up and thrust it through the roof of the basilisks open mouth so far that it shot up through its head, the tip glistening with blood. Then I gasped as Harry yelled out and clutched his arm as he removed the sword and I saw what looked to be a fang from the basilisk in his arm! He pulled it out and sluggishly climbed down. While the basilisk swayed this way and that screaming and howling as it came crashing down with its head lying upside down on the stone.

I rushed to my friend and watched as he limply dropped the sword and it clattered to the ground falling into my arms. I let him lean weakly on me as I helped over to Ginny and he collapsed by her side, breathing heavily. I glared up at Voldemort who was smirking down upon us.

'Remarkable isn't it? How quickly the basilisks venom penetrates the body. I guess you have little more than a minute to live, you'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon Harry.' My face fell and I kneeled beside Harry, gripping his hand as he turned slightly and caught my eye. 'Funny the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl.' He sneered. Then I grabbed the diary opening it and took the fang from Harry, I saw horror flash across Voldemort's face as I held the fang menacingly above the book that had started all this. 'What are you doing?' He asked uncertainly, I lowered the fang. 'Stop! No!'

Thrusting it into the book, I watched as blood-like ink poured out of it and a gaping whole appeared in Voldemort's chest from which light shone through. He began to scream and I stabbed a place in the opposite page, causing his face to twist in agony as light shone though his gaping mouth. The holes started widen and I turned back to the cover then holding the fang above my head I thrust it down with all of my anger, all of my hate and all of my pain driving it down into the dairy for the final time and holes opened up all over his body and he exploded into a million sparks.

I smiled to myself, I just defeated the wizard who taken so much from me and my friend and it felt so good to have revenge. I then gasped Ginny's eyes shot open and she sat up gawping at us.

'It was me, but I swear I didn't mean to, Riddle made me and- Harry you're hurt.'

'Don't worry about me, but you need to get to get yourself out. Follow the chamber and you'll find Ron, Rose will help you.' He said glancing at me. I looked at Ginny before turning my attention to my friend, there was no way I was just going to leave him here to die!

'You're coming with us, even if I have to carry you out, I'm not going to leave you here.' I out my hand on his shoulder.

'N-no, the two of you need to get out. J-Just leave me here, there's no way you can carry me.'

'I'm not just going to abandon you to die down here.' Tears sprang to my eyes. Then the same shrill squawk that I had already heard several times tonight filled the air and Dumbledore's red phoenix flew in over to us and landed beside Harry.

'You were brilliant Fawkes, I just wasn't quick enough.' Harry gave the bird a weak smile. Fawkes then made a soft noise that almost sounded like a coo and bent forward over Harry's wounded arm, squeezing his eyes shut the bird made small glistening tears fall from his eyes which landed on the bloody flesh. To our amazement the wound been to shrink and heal until there was almost no evidence of it ever being there at all.

'Of course phoenix tears have healing powers, thanks you Fawkes.' I smiled and hugged Harry, who happily hugged me back. Then we looked at Ginny who was still shaking slightly.

'It's ok Ginny its over.'

'It's just a memory.' I joked. We then got up and walked back through the chamber to the entrance where Ron had cleared enough of the rocks for us to climb back through.

'Ron!' Ginny grinned and hugged her brother fiercely.

'Ginny!' He sighed happily. 'I was worried sick.'

'That's a first.' I whispered nudging Harry, who stifled a giggle.

'Are you two alright? What happened?' Ron asked smiling at us.

'We're fine and we'll tell you everything everything when we get out of here.' Harry assured him.

'Alright, but uh... How do we get out?'

'That's easy.' I replied. 'Fawkes can fly us out, phoenixes can carry incredibly heavy loads.'

It was true and after forming a chain and nearly forgetting Lockhart Fawkes flew us out of the chamber back up into the girls bathroom, I rolled my eyes as Lockhart spoke.

'I'm flying! This is just like magic!' He called and it echoed around the chamber, but I couldn't help whooping as we saw up towards the light that now streamed through the bathroom windows.

Once we were out we said "hi" to Myrtle, who seemed somewhat sad that none of us died during our adventure so we could "share the bathroom with her", but all the same we then walked to Dumbledore's office and explained what happened to Ron and Ginny, boy did we have a story to tell everyone. What will the teachers think? What will Hermione think?


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok people it looks as though we have reached the end of our story, as this will be the last chapter, I hope you've enjoyed reading it and will read the next story in the series Rose Snape the Third Year. A special thanks to Phoenixx Rising for reading and reviewing this and my previous story!**

**Thanks. :)**

It turned out that Father had told Dumbledore that we had gone with Lockhart so we were promptly summons to Dumbledore's office, where we were surprised to discover that he was back and he was not pleased with what we had done...

I curled my toes in my shoes and kept my head tilted down slightly as the headmaster talked to us about the seriousness of what we had done.

'You all realise of course that in the past few hours, you have perhaps broken a dozen school rules.'

'Yes sir.' We mumbled.

'There is sufficient evidence to have all three of you expelled.' We glanced at each other nervously.

'Yes sir.'

'Therefore it is on,y fitting that all of you receive... Special awards for services to the school.' He smiled. We grinned sheepishly at each other.

'Thanks sir.' I said and he stood Uh with several pieces of parchment in his hands and made his way around the side of the desk.

'Now Mr Weasley if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban.' He handed the parchment over to Ron. 'I believe we want our gamekeeper back.' He smiled and escorted Ron towards the door before turning to us.

'Would you like me to go too, sir?' I asked quietly.

'Not at all, Miss Snape. First I would like to thank the both of you. You must have show me real loyalty down in the chamber, nothing but that would have called Fawkes to you and second I sense that something is troubling you, would I be right Harry?' He was right, I could sense it too.

'It's just, you see sir I-I couldn't help but notice certain similarities between Tom Riddle a-and me.' My friend replied.

'I see, well, you can speak parseltongue because lord Voldemort can speak parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar.'

What! Ok how is that possible? I glanced at Harry and judging by the look on his face he was having a hard time believing it too.

'Voldemort transferred some on his powers... To me?' Dumbledore nodded and started walking back around his desk before continuing.

'Not intentionally, but yes.'

'So the sorting hat was right; I should be in Slytherin.' Harry said and we turned to face the Professor as he sat down.

'It's true Harry; you possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes: determination, resourcefulness and if I may say so a certain disregard for the rules.' He added quirking an eyebrow and he leant back in his chair. 'Why, then, did the sorting hat place you in Gryffindor?'

'Because I asked it too.' Harry smiled.

'Exactly Harry, exactly! Which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show who we truly are, it is our choices. If you want proof of why you belong in Gryffindor then I suggest you look more closely at this.' He handed Harry the sword and I held back a gasp as we read the name on it.

'Godric Gryffindor.' Harry smiled as he read the name of our houses founder.

'It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that outfit of the hat.' We smiled.

The three of then turned to look as the door opened to reveal none other than Lucius Malfoy, he walked strutting like the pompous windbag that he is, but my eyes widened when I saw who had come with him.

'Dobby?' Harry and I asked in unison.

'So this is your master, you work for the Malfoy's.' Harry said amazed. Dobby shook his head and discretely indicated for us to shut up while Malfoy was there, but it was too late as he looked down and glared at him.

'I'll deal with you later.' He hissed and kicked him across the room. I growled angrily as I watched the poor little house elf hit the floor and I went over to make sure he was alright.

'I will never understand how Draco is related to filth like you.' I muttered gleaming at him.

'So it's true; you have returned.' He sneered.

'Once the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the chamber they saw fit to summon me back.'

'Ridiculous.' He hissed.

'Curiously, Lucius, several of them were under the impression you would curse their families if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place.' I smiled knowing that Dumbledore nailed him and Dobby and I went to stand next to Harry to watch the interaction between the two adults.

'Its students.' He said looking to Harry and I.

'Voldemort.'

'Ah.'

'Only this time he chose to act through somebody else, by means of this.' He held up the battered diary.

'I see.' Lucius replied.

My attention was then placed on Dobby who had tugged on our uniforms, squeaking slightly and he strained his head to point towards Malfoy. Of course he was involved! Argh! If only there was some way we could make him pay for what he's done!

'Fortunately our young Mr Potter discovered it. One hopes that no more of lord Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands, the consequences for the one responsible would be severe.' Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

'Let us hope that Mr Potter will always be around to save the day.' He stared heatedly at Harry.

'Don't worry, I will be.' He replied. I noticed a small smile playing at the edges of Dumbledore's lips as he looked from Harry to Lucius and flashed him a look that told him it was time to go. Malfoy nodded briskly at the headmaster. 'Dumbledore.' Then with a swish of his cloak he turned on his heel and headed to the door. 'Come Dobby, we're leaving.' As Dobby walked beside him he then kicked him again and I winced as the house elf shriek and hit the floor before picking himself up only to be hit in the back of the neck by Malfoy's walking stick and shoved further forward. Just as the two exited through the door Harry walked up to Dumbledore's desk.

'Sir, I wonder if I could have that.' He pointed to the diary. Dumbledore nodded then we went to the door and down the eagle staircase. I looked at quizzically at Harry, I could see a gleam in his eye which meant that he had a plan and I couldn't wait to see what it was.

'You'll find out in a couple of seconds.' He replied grinning then I watched as he took of his shoe and sock and as if that wasn't strange enough he put the sock in the diary and put the shoe back on.

'How'd you know what I was thinking?' I asked.

'I-I don't know, I just sort of knew.' He shrugged then we reached the bottom and he raced after Malfoy with at his heels. 'Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy!' Malfoy turned and stopped just as we reached him. 'I have something of yours.' He shoved the dairy into his hands.

'Mine? I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh I think you do, I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day at Diagon Alley.'

'Do you?' He forced the dairy on Dobby. 'Why don't you prove it?' He sneered, towering over us menacingly. 'Come Dobby.' He started walking away, but before Dobby went after him he looked at us and then I realised what Harry had done in the stairs.

'Open it.' He whispered. Cautiously Dobby opened the book and his eyes widened as he saw the grey sock nestled between its pages, I a smile creepy on to my lips as he his face lit up.

'Dobby!' Malfoy called realising that the house elf wasn't with him.

'Master has given Dobby a sock.'

'What? I didn't gi-'. He turned around disgusted and I held back a laugh as his face fell when he saw the sock inside the book.

'Master has presented Dobby with clothes; Dobby is free!' He grinned.

Then Malfoy looked to Harry who casually lifted his trouser leg to reveal that he was missing a sock and smiled cheekily at the blonde man, I giggled. Then the mood changed as Malfoy glared at us.

'You lost me my servant!' He bellowed and pulled his wand out of his walking stick and held it threateningly as he walked toward us. Dobby moves to stand in front of us.

'You shall not harm Harry Potter.'

'Avarda-'. Then Dobby waved his hand and Malfoy flew backwards through the air before landing flat on his back with a thud on the cold, hard stone. He got up and glared at us angrily, while Dobby crossed his arms and stood tall with a satisfied:

'Hmph!'

'Your parents were meddlesome fools too, mark my words Potter, one day soon you are going to meet the same-sticky-end.' Then with that he stormed off leaving us grinning from ear to ear at each other.

'Thank you sir, how can Dobby ever repay you?'

'Promise me something.'

'Anything sir.'

'Never try to save my life again.' Harry replied. I watched as Dobby gave him a wobble smile and averted his gaze, I laughed, he couldn't do it!

After that I went to find Father, I knew he'd be worried about me and I needed to tell him that I was alright and explain what had just happened, not to mention I needed to see Draco. So I headed down to the dungeons where unsurprisingly I found my Father pacing back and forth wringing his hands.

'Father!' I smiled and flung myself into his arms. He held me tightly and smiled, kneeling down to my height and kissing my forehead.

'Rose! Thank goodness you're safe! I was so worried-'. The he stopped noticing my robes. 'You're wet, what happened?' He asked.

'It's a long story.'

'I've got time, but go and get changed first.' He replied.

'Isn't there a spell I could use?'

'Fine.' He took out his wand and waved it over me. 'Scourgify.' My robes were instantly clean and dry.

'Thanks.' I smiled then we went to his chambers and I told him everything. It's needles to say he wasn't surprised to discover that Lockhart was a fraud, it was pretty obvious if you ask me, but his reaction was quite different when I told him about my evolvement in killing Voldemort.

'You defeated the dark lord?' He asked amazed. I nodded.

'Harry killed the basilisk then I stabbed the dairy with the fang and destroyed his memory.'

'You truly are an amazing girl.' He smiled.

'I take after my Father.' I replied grinning.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'I'm glad you decided to meddle in things; you and your friends once again managed to save Hogwarts, along with the rest of the world, but promise me that you won't do it again and that you'll never go back into the Chamber of Secrets again. Or at least not without me.'

'Fine I won't go into the chamber without you.' I replied.

'Good.'

I was happy he didn't realise that I didn't promise not to meddle if things went wrong here at the school again because I know that the four of us will always be getting into trouble by helping the school.

'Um... That reminds me I still have someone else I need to go and talk to.'

'Of course. I'm assuming that would be a certain blonde Slytherin.'

'Maybe.' I winked then I walked all the way up the spiral stairs, I honestly had no idea where to find Draco. I couldn't go to the Slytherin common room, just because I'm friends with Draco doesn't mean that those vipers will let me in there not to mention I've had enough of snakes for a while.

I guess I shouldn't have worried about finding Draco as he found me while I was walking towards the door of the castle, I turned when I heard my name called and he ran over to me smiling.

'Rose!'

'Draco!' I grinned.

'You're alright!'

'Of course.' I smiled.

'I thought Potter and Weasley might get your killed down there.'

'Nice to see your concern.' I smirked. 'That reminds me I just met your father again.' I saw him stiffen up.

'W-What was he doing here?'

'He came to see whether or not Dumbledore was back and if the attacks had been stopped.'

'Oh.'

'I also ran into another old friend.'

'Who?'

'Dobby the house elf.'

'Y-You know Dobby?'

'Yes, we met before the year started he told me that someone had sent him to stop me from coming back to Hogwarts.'

'Really? Who would have done that? He's our house elf.' Draco "wondered".

'You know Draco you are about as good of a liar as Lucius.' I replied.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'I-'. I was cut off as everyone came down to the great hall for dinner and we were swept up in the crowds until we were both seated at our house tables with our friends.

'I'm glad that's over.' Harry smiled.

'Me too.' I nodded. 'If I never hear of snakes again it will be too soon.'

'So what happened after I left Dumbledore's office?' Ron asked.

'Not much except Draco's father showed up.' Harry replied.

'How'd that go?'

Sensing that a Harry didn't want to go into all the details, (and neither did I for that matter), I kept my answer short and simple.

'Not too badly, Dumbledore showed him up and he left in a huff.'

'Sounds about right, you know it doesn't surprise me that Draco's the way he is with a father like that.'

'Hmm...' I wondered, but before we could say anything else Neville joined our conversation from across the table.

'So Harry is it true: did you really defeat You-Know-Who?' He asked.

'Well kind of, you see I killed the basilisk, but it was Rose who defeated Voldemort.'

'Really?' He asked looking at me. I nodded blushing. 'Wow.'

I zoned out of the conversation after a little while and my gaze wandered to the door, it looked like the mandrake draught had really worked as I saw "Nearly Headless Nick" floating towards the door and a huge grin spread across my face as I saw who he paused to talk to.

'Hermione, welcome back.' I heard him say.

'Thanks Sir Nicholas.' She replied.

'Harry, it's Hermione!' Neville announced and we turned our attention to see Hermione smiling broadly at us before running to us as we stood up and turned to face, the three of us smiling crazily. I laughed as she ran into Harry open arms, nearly knocking him flat on his back, she then hugged me before hugging Ron.

'Good to have you back.' Harry grinned.

'Hermione!' I squealed.

'Welcome back Hermione.' Ron smiled.

'It's good to be back. Congratulations I can't believe you solved it!'

'Well, we had loads of help from you, we couldn't have done it without you.'

'Thanks.' Then a light tinkling of a spoon hitting a glass rose above the chatter.

'May I have your attention please.' Professor McGonagall said and we retook our seats joined by Hermione. Then Dumbledore stood up to address us.

'Before we begin the feast let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey who's mandrake draught has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified.' Everyone clapped. 'Also in light of recent events as a school treat all exams have been canceled!' The Great Hall erupted with applause and cheers from all the students, well almost all... Hermione was very unhappy with this news and wasn't afraid to show it.

'Oh no!' She cried. I laughed.

'Oh come on Mione, it's not that bad.'

Then the hall quieted down as the Hal doors slowly opened to reveal someone starting to walk in, I grinned even more when I saw who it was.

'Sorry I'm late.' It was Hagrid! He's back! 'The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused, some ruddy bird called Errol.' Ron's eyes widened and his face went as red as his hair, we turned and looked at Dumbledore who nodded flashing us a small smile that matched the twinkle in his eye. We looked up at Hagrid as he stopped in front of us. 'And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you Harry, Rose and Ron and Hermione of course, I'd still be you know where so I'd just like to say thanks.' Harry then turned to glance at Ron before standing up on the bench.

'It's not Hogwarts without you Hagrid.' Harry smiled and he hugged him. Hagrid Hugh him back and kindly ruffled his hair, in a way Hagrid was the closest thing Harry had to a father and it made me smile to see them happy.

Dumbledore then stood up and started clapping, McGonagall followed suit along with the other teachers (including father) and once Harry let go of Hagrid he joined in and led the rest of us in clapping and cheering as we stood up. I looked around and spotted Ginny, Fred, Gorge, Neville, Seamus, dean, Collin, all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws even the majority of the Slytherins. Soon my eyes landed on Draco who was clapping quietly and smiling at me, but stopped as soon as he thought someone was watching him. Though he still winked at me.

Then all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws surged forward to shake Hagrid's hands and I noticed tears of joy running from his eyes as he smiled and shook hands with everyone, this was a perfect end to another exciting year at Hogwarts.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed, the soft sound of snoring filled the girls dorm and I imagined the boys too as I fed Mabel and packed my trunk. I was both excited and sad to be leaving Hogwarts; excited because I was going home with Father to meet my real family for the first time and I was finally going to get to know my siblings and sad because I would miss Hogwarts and all my friends, though I expect Father will let them visit me, but it just won't be the same. Still I got dressed and headed down to breakfast knowing that both my cat and my luggage were in safe hands.

When I arrived at the Great Hall there were several other students one of which was Harry, I recognised his slightly scruffy dark hair immediately and walked over to him, he smiled sadly at me.

'Hey.' He greeted quietly.

'Hey.'

'I'm glad the school's staying open.'

'Me too, but I almost wish that the year wasn't over.'

'Same.' He nodded and we sat down.

'I'm surprised to see you up so early.'

'I thought I should just to make sure that I have everything before we go home, Vernon would kill me if I left anything behind accidentally.'

'Oh. I suppose that's one thing I don't have to worry about; if I forget anything Father can just bring me back here to get it.'

'I meant to ask you about that, so are you going home with Snape?'

'Yeah, I get to meet to meet my brother and sister this afternoon.'

'I wish I had siblings.'

'Well if you could choose what would you rather have a brother or a sister?' I asked curious.

'Well I always wanted both, but if I had to chose probably a sister. I think having Dudley around has kind of put me off having a brother.'

'Ha!' I laughed. 'Dudley is enough to make anyone wish they had a sister! Still older or younger?'

'Um... Probably a little older, but not by much if you know what I mean.'

'Yeah, kinda like us.'

'Yeah.' He nodded.

'What's kind of like you?' Ron asked sitting down opposite us with Hermione.

'Oh, we were just talking about siblings.' I replied.

'Ugh, take it from me you are so lucky you don't have any.' Ron said exasperated.

'Well that's the thing; I've got two now.'

'What?' Ron asked confused.

'I've got an older brother and sister; they're fraternal twins.' I explained, Ron almost choked on his toast. Hermione, Harry and I laughed.

'There are two more Snape's? Gee whizz and I thought it surprising that he was able to have one kids, but three! That's just scary!'

'What do you mean able to?' I asked confused.

'Well there have to be two parents for there to be kids, right? So how did Snape manage to find someone that was willing to have three kids with him?' He replied indignantly. Hermione gasped, Harry stared shocked at what his friend had just said and I threw down my knife and fork.

'Ronald!' Hermione whacked his arm.

'What are you saying? That my Father just found a witch who slept around and forced her to have children with him! Geez Ron! What kind of a friend are you?' I asked angrily and I stormed out of the hall.

I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs; how could Ron say that? Does he not have any feelings at all? Does he think he can just go ahead and say whatever he wants? Argh!

'Rose?' I turned to see Draco behind me. 'Are you ok?'

'No I am not ok!' I yelled before I could stop myself. 'I-I'm sorry it's just he makes me so mad!'

'Who?' He asked quietly.

'Ronald.' I growled.

'The Weasley? What did he do?'

'He asked how my Father found someone who would be willing to have three kids with him. His mouth was full of surprise and disgust when he said it.'

'That's terrible! I'll go and make that red headed weasel pay!' He was about to go back into the Hall and do who knows what to Ron when I grabbed his shirt.

'No!' He turned to look at me. 'Leave him, this is our last "half day" before we leave on the train in a few hours, let's not have it end on a really bad note.' I suggested, he nodded and we both calmed down.

'So what do we do now?' He asked.

'I don't know. Actually-'. I was cut off when Ron burst out of the Hall and ran over to me.

'Rose, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-'. I cut him off mid ramble.

'It's ok Ron, I'm not going to hold it against you.'

'You're not?' He asked amazed, I shook my head.

'You should be on your hands and knees thanking her Weasley, I was gonna go in thee and tear you limb from limb, but she told me not too.' Draco added.

'You did?' Ron said glancing from me to Draco and back again. I nodded.

'Yeah, but let's move on, I know it does seem hard to comprehend and before I knew he was my father I would have said similar things. So let's just forget about it.'

'Ok, but I am really sorry.'

'That's alright.'

Several hours later everyone had said goodbye to the teachers along with those they knew they wouldn't see once they boarded the train and we're getting on the train, I had just said goodbye to Hagrid and had one more person to talk to before we left.

'Father!' I smiled.

'I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye.'

'Never.'

'Thank goodness.' He joked. 'Now remember I'll be waiting for at Kings Cross when you get there, I'll probably be right up the back.'

'Ok, I'd better get going, bye Father.'

'Bye Rose, see you soon.'

Then I dashed to the train, ready to finish another chapter at Hogwarts and start a new one with my family. Goodbye Hogwarts, see you next year.

**Ok guys don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
